


A New World

by Alexis_Luther



Category: Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Appearances are not as they seem, Changing POVs, Daddy Kink, Dessert & Sweets, Different languages spoke in english, F/M, Hunting, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rituals, Romania where wolves play, Rough Sex, Stubborn Beta, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trials, Violence, Wolves can have different status than the human part, gentle alpha, mostly - Freeform, references to Blood and Chocolate wolves, unintentional daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Luther/pseuds/Alexis_Luther
Summary: Daria has her world turned upside down when she is mated to Wilson Fisk. In her world being with a human is considered taboo of sorts. Once accepted into the pack she faces more troubles in New York.Wilson is thrust into a world he had not known existed. Being treated as a lesser was not something he was used to. Why would he? He was Wilson Fisk. He was the Kingpin.They both learn to adjust in the new worlds they are thrust into.





	1. Chapter 1

Daria walked into the seemingly already busy shop and sighed as she went into the kitchen.

 

“Fuck, I’m glad you’re here,” Daniel looked up briefly as he pulled two trays of tarts from the fridge, “We have been swamped since opening.” He set the trays down. “Did you know today was sibling appreciation day?”

 

“It’s what?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, a small grimace as she stepped wrong on her foot, tying her apron on.

 

“I don’t know.. I guess it’s a thing.” He began setting the whipped cream on the tarts. “We need four dozen strawberries made up. No specification on type so go wild.” He set the Rayr up and she connected her phone, her playlist starting.

 

She pulled the strawberries out, prepared them then she dipped each one in white, milk or dark chocolate before put them into the cooler to set. She prepared cake batter, cooker batter and made frostings that needed to be made. Once all was in the cooler she pulled the strawberries out, Maria walked in looking more than flustered.

 

“Good you haven’t drizzled them yet. The customer called and they want the white chocolates to have to caramel and dark chocolate drizzle with half of them having walnut over the top. Dark chocolate to have white chocolate drizzle and milk to have both white and dark drizzle.” She took a count, “Good you made more white than anything else.”

 

“Well I thought that you would want more white for up front, but this works too I guess.” She took everything out as she spoke next. “So what is this for? The sibling thingamajig that is going on?”

 

Maria shook her head. “Family reunion, the customer will be here in three hours so this is what I will have you on for now.” She took a breath then smiled and went back out.

 

Daria shook her head and smiled as she began. How Maria did all of this stuff she had no idea. A dozen of each that the customer had wanted then she stored the strawberries to cool in their boxes. She made up another three dozen of strawberries as well as chocolate dipped cherries, orange candy slices, caramel apple slices. Brought them out when they were done and helped take orders from customers.

 

As closing came, they were all sitting in the back, sharing a tiramisu, Maria counting the day’s cashed amount. She slammed her hand down and grinned, everyone jumped slightly. “We made a two thousand dollar profit today and that was without those special orders. Five hundred in tips.” She gave us each a hundred, we finished eating chattering about the large day. She stayed with Maria until she closed shop, everyone else gone she pulled another seventy from her pocket. “This is from the woman with the family reunion, she said it was your tip. It was eighty, but I put the ten away for ya in case you need it later.” Maria smiled and turned to walk away.

 

Daria started down her way, the money in her front pocket, maybe tonight was tai food night, almost two hundred in tips. She rounded the corner and ran right into a man with a pressed suit and tie.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re walking.” He ran his hands over his suit as if she had dirtied it.

 

“Yeah you too,” She scolded, adding, “asshole,” when the man was out of earshot. She heard the gunshot ring out and she ducked into an alley. She saw a man running away, a damned hoodie covering his face, so she couldn’t get a good look on him. She walked out, turning the corner and saw the man who had bumped into her, she into him.. She looked around and no one was calling the police so she called an ambulance. She gingerly turned the man over and his face was twisted in pain. She was immediately pulled her top shirt off, leaving her in a grey tank top and bra.

 

“Get off of-” He gave a shout in pain as she pressed her own shirt over his wound. “Fuck!”

 

“Will you shut up and quit the fucking macho act. You have been fucking shot. Stay the fuck still or I will let you bleed the fuck out, capiche?” She told the man.

 

He opened his eyes and blue eyes met hers. “Yes ma’am.” His feet moved against the pavement in reaction to the pain. “Easy, try not to move. Can you tell me your name?” She asked seeing he was going in and out of consciousness. “Hey,” She said sharply, “stay with me. What is your name?”

 

“Rich.. Richard.” He groaned out. His head rolled to the side just as the ambulance pulled up.

 

“What happened here?” The EMT asked her as they rushed to his side.

 

“He was shot, in the abdomen, close range I think.” Seeing their exchanged looks she continued. “I was close by when I heard the gunshot. I was the only one who offered the man any help.” They got him onto a board then a stretcher and when asked if she was coming she got in. “Richard, I got his name just before he passed out.” She watched as the woman removed her top shirt. She walked out after them as the EMTs were bringing him into the emergency room, explaining what had happened and how responsive he had been on the ride.

 

They checked him over and ordered him to surgery. She was rushed into a waiting. She should go home, but she knew that the police would be called and she had to wait in order to give her statement. But hospitals made her anxious. It stirred instincts she would rather not have with these people. She paced, her hands were still bloodied, the smell was not helping her anxiety. “Nurse, nurse, excuse?” She said with sharp anxiety coming off her. A slightly older woman stopped and looked her over.

 

“Are you alright ma’am?” Concern as she began looking her over.

 

“Oh! Yes, yes, I came in with the gunshot victim. Is.. Is there anyway I wash or do I have to wait for the police?”

 

“I think they may want you wait.” She touched her shoulder reassuringly. She turned to leave.

 

“Wait,” She began, the woman turned to her. “How.. how is the man? Richard..”

 

“Still in surgery, it may be a few hours before he is out. His next of kin has been called already.” She turned and left.

 

Daria didn’t sit as she didn’t want to get blood on the seats. It was another ten minutes before two police officers stepped up to her and pulled her to a room. She gave her statement and what she had seen, a lack of what she had seen. Giving them her information. “Am I.. Am I a suspect?”

 

“No, ma’am, but you will need to stay in the city in case you can remember anything else or if we have anymore questions.”

“Of course.” She gave a nod and took the detective’s card. “Is there anyway someone can bring me home? I really don’t want to take a ride in my state..” The detective nodded and signaled to an officer waiting to give her a ride home. She got into the back of the car and was silent through the ride. Once at her apartment building door she thanked the officer and wished him a safe shift. She went inside as quickly as possible, getting up to her floor then opening her door thankfully unseen.

 

Locking her door, getting into the bathroom and stripping her clothes off, tossing them into the trash bin. She ran the shower hot, getting in once steam began to drift from behind the curtain. She immediately scrubbed the blood from her hands, arms, legs and belly. She shook as she sat in her tub, riding the panic attack through as the tears flowed and she tried to catch her breath. Laying her head on her knees, until her heart calmed. She lifted her head and there on her upper left thigh was an engraved M or was it a W, she guessed it was a W. It had not been there that morning.

 

She called Maria. “Daria..” Her voice sleep filled, “What is it? It’s late..”

 

“I know it’s late but can you come over. Please Maria, it’s.. I am freaking out a little.. Okay more than a little…”

 

“Alright. Alright, I am up and getting my keys. I’ll be over in ten.” She heard the rattling of keys, a door opening. “I’ll be there in seven minutes. Just hang in there and you can tell me what happened.”

 

If it was possible she would have paced a hole into her floor and the neighbor’s floor until she heard the knock on her door. Checking the peephole, seeing Maria, unlocking and opening the door. Ushering her inside then re-locking her door. “Do you want anything a water maybe?” She offered as courtesy.

 

“No, Daria, it’s one in the morning tell me what is going on.” Maria insisted as she took Daria’s hand and helped her sit.

 

“After work, I was walking home. I ended up bumping into this man, maybe about my age. He was rude as hell, yelling at me about watching where I was going and wiped his suit like I was some dirtied hobo. I went on like I would normally, called him an asshole when he was out of earshot. Next thing I knew I heard a gun shot, ran into an alley, saw a hooded guy fleeing.” Her leg going up and down as she spoke. “So I checked round the corner to see what had happened and there was rude asshole guy on the ground. Everyone was closing their shades, turning their lights off. I saw blood, rolled him over and I.. I just acted, I took my top shirt off. I stopped the bleeding, a little until the ambulance came, rode with him. A detective talked to me, I gave my statement then an officer drove me home. I had an attack.. I rode it through.” She looked at her leg. “When it stopped I lifted my head and saw this…” She lifted her short leg with the engraved letter on it.

 

“Well shit… is that.. Is that a W or an M?” Maria asked with curiosity.

 

“Honestly your guess is as best as mine.. But to what am I supposed to be mated to?” She calmed now that all of it was out of her system. Maria gave a shrug. “I hope Richard survived surgery..” She said to herself quietly.

 

“Richard?” Maria questioned interest peaked.

 

“The man who was shot. His name was Richard. An Alpha I think.. At least he smelled like one, but there are scents for that too now.” She gave a shrug. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly two am.. “Shit.. Do you just want to stay the night?”

 

“No, no. I should get home. Are you going to be okay though? Do you need me to stay the night?”

 

“Naw, I’ll be alright. I think I just needed to get it out of my system, have someone there or else I would have drove myself crazy, ya know?”

 

“Yeah I get it.” Maria agreed as she stood up and pulled Daria into a hug. “You have tomorrow off but if you want to use some sick time you can. I can give a half day’s pay. I don’t mind.” She assured her and pulled away, giving her a tired smile. “Get some sleep Dar.”

 

She watched Maria leave then made herself some tea before going to bed.

 

Daria woke to her cell ringing. She picked it up. “Hello..?” Voice graveled with sleep. She heard vomiting in the background.

 

“Hey Daria, Lydia is with the flu, can you fill in for her the next few days?” Marcus, Lydia’s mate asked with a tinge of hopefulness.

 

“Yeah, yeah. No problem. Tell her I said to get better.” She yawned as he thanked her. “Come by the shop later today and I can get you some ginger-pops for her stomach.”

 

“Thanks Daria. I will come by later.” The call ended and she looked at the time. Ten in the morning which meant she got like seven hours of sleep. She got a quick cold shower, dressed then hailed a cabby. She got to work and walked in, yawning.

 

“Lydia has the flu, Marcus asked if I could fill in for her. He’ll be by later for a dozen ginger-pops.” She informed Maria as she walked into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee, added her sugar and cream then looked at the day’s orders.

 

“You sure you’re alright to work today?” Maria asked her as she came up next to her. Being discreet with her question.

 

“Yeah I was going to come by for half a day’s shift anyways. Don’t want to be alone in my apartment anyways.” She gave a shrug and began took the batter out of the cooler set from last night. She began making the small personal cakes that fed one to two people. She kept herself busy with making the ginger-pops as well since they would start flying with cold season coming around as well as allergy season.

 

She worked for the next four days, Lydia still sick then Daniel meant she was pulling double shifts for the next several days.

 

She was her third day into her double shift when the engraved letter began to throb, dully at first until it began to burn. She looked out to the front discreetly and saw Maria speaking with a mass of a man holding a cane, in a pure white suit with a black vest and some sort of purple sweater underneath the vest. She thought hard for a moment then it clicked who he was. Wilson Fisk, Richard Fisk’s Father- The man she had saved from the gunshot wound.

 

She went into the freezer, getting some ice and setting it over the engraving, rubbing it in, attempting to soothe the burning sensation. She jumped when Maria came in, panting with an oncoming anxiety attack. “I’m not here!” She whispered out urgently.

 

“Alright I’ll tell him that you just left for the day.” Maria left and came back ten minutes later. She was sitting in the cooler in a chair they kept in there. “He was here to bring you your shirt and to thank you for saving his son’s life.”

 

“My gods he is fucking fat!” Her head falling into her hands.

 

“Daria!” Maria yelled, aghast but half trying to hide her smile and laughter. “That is rude!” But she paused then nodded, agreeing with her.

 

“I would be crushed..” She muttered then burst into laughter. “Fucking figures I get a shitty mate. Maybe he’ll go away if he gets that he can’t have me.” She knew that some just gave up if they were unwanted, but she doubted that was a man who got told no rarely.

 

For the next three days the man came in and tried to see her, coming earlier if he had missed the end of her shift then coming later when her shift didn’t start yet. On the fourth day she had off, both Daniel and Lydia were feeling better so she had the day off finally. She felt the throbbing then it began to get to a burning and she went down a side street, a black car followed her. She smirked to herself and took off running. A small grin soon coming to her face as she went down a main street, high-fived a vendor she went to and down another side street, an alley. All the while weaving easily through the crowd. She went down one more main street and an alley. Jumping up on a dumpster, taking hold of a fire escape ladder then up to the fourth floor to an open window that was Maria’s apartment. Her cat Salem walking up to her and purred at her, demanding to be pet. She panted as she sat on the floor of the apartment. She fed Salem then left a note for Maria that she hid in her apartment for a few hours and that she needed new milk as it had expired.

 

She left the apartment, going out the way she came then made her way home. After a long bath and that Thai food she had been craving she was sitting on her couch watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. It was almost quarter of eight, giving a small shrug she went up the door and checked the peephole.

 

Richard Fisk, waiting there with a cane. “Daria, if you are home please open the door.” He was dressed in a polo shirt and pants.

 

“Are you alone?” She asked cautiously.

 

“If you mean is my Father with me, no he isn’t.”

 

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife before opening the door and letting him in. Once he closed it she pulled the knife out. “On the couch and your hands where I can see them at all times.” She turned the lights on.

 

“Easy Daria, I mean you no harm.”

 

“Says a lot of Alphas.” She retorted.

 

“But I am not an Alpha. I am an Omega.” He stated with a tinge of what sounded like resentment. “I am only here to thank you for what you did. If you had continued on your way or even waited a minute to help me, I had been told by my surgeon and doctor that I would have died. You saved my life.”

 

“I am sure you would have been alright.”

 

He shook his head. “There was a bullet fragment that could have torn through my heart if I had not received surgery when I had. My father is quite grateful for your heroism. He would like to thank you personally for it. But to also know why you are avoiding him. He can feel-”

 

“When I am near, yeah I know, it’s a two way street. Listen I am sure he means well but I am a beta. I don’t trust Alpha’s, got it?” She snapped at him.

 

Richard nodded. “Would you be more at ease if I was there?” He offered genuinely, or at least it seemed that way.

 

She still held the knife at her side as she thought about it. “What would thanking me personally entail?”

 

“Dinner at Keens,” He began and she put up her hand to stop him.

 

“Keens? As in Keens Steakhouse??” Her eyes going wide in disbelief. “Seriously?”

 

“Well yes, my Father and I go there quite often.” He wasn’t fazed by her surprise even in the slightest.

 

“He had actually suggested taking you to Eleven Madison Park, but I thought that would have been a bit much.” He shrugged his shoulder.

 

“Yeah it would be. I don’t even own anything that fancy. Shit.. Good call.” She complimented even though it was half hearted as she knew the suggestion was supposed to be an insult to her class. “So should I be wearing something nicer than jeans and a band shirt?” His frown made her wave her hand. “Do not worry, I will not embarrass you nor your father.” She assured him.

 

“I will have a car pick you up at six-thirty.” He stood slowly, wincing slightly. “I am grateful that you have accepted. He will calm a little at least to know that you have agreed to have dinner.”

 

“Father getting riled is he?” Her eyebrow twitched up with amusement.

 

“Yes, well he did not expect to be marked again after my Mother died.” He explained almost curtly. A tone she could understand.

 

“I am sorry. That was insensitive of me.” She shifted her feet, avoided looking at him for a few minutes before speaking again. “How long again?”

 

“Twenty-six years now. But it still hurts sometimes to know I did not get to know her. To know her love as my Father did.” His eyes dropping to the floor  as his expression dropped as well.

 

She bit her lip, an internal sigh letting loose as she she walked into the kitchen and put the knife back into the block. “Would you like something to drink? I have some soft drink or bottled water.” She offered him. She wanted to know more about what she was getting into.

 

“A water would be fine.” He sat back down, settling in the seat.

 

She brought out two waters, one for him and one for herself. She sat down on the other side of the couch and turned to him, putting one leg up on the middle seat. “When did they know each other? When did they mate? How old were you when you lost her? What caused you to lose her?” She knew it was a lot to ask but it all just came out in a flow.

 

He did not seem to mind. “They grew up together in Hell’s Kitchen. Falling in love at fifteen, my father was only a few months older than my mother. She had gotten pregnant with me at her first heat at sixteen. Her foster parents had thrown her out and my father worked to afford a small place for us. She had gotten sick soon after I was born. They didn’t find out what had been making her sick until I was five. She died a year later, it was not until I was a teenager that my father told me what had killed her.” His eyes looked at her for a moment before going back to the cane. “Lung cancer that had traveled to her brain. The brain cancer is what killed her.” He turned his body towards her. “He took my Mother’s, Vanessa, death hard. He had put himself entirely into his work. I barely saw my father after her death. I focused on my schooling even through college. But I have never blamed him.”

 

“Well I am sorry for your loss and you lost her so young. But I do not think I would be so forgiving if either of my parents had treated me in such a way, even if they had lost their mate.” She took a sip of her water. “So what exactly is it that your Father does?” It wasn’t exactly clear what it was that the man did for a living.

 

“I think that is one best discussed with my father.”

 

“I’ve looked on Wuku, says he’s the widest distributor of spices in the world and if he travels to find new ones every few years. That he and a few other people are huge in the charity organizations, especially for rebuilding homes after they may have been destroyed by a fire fights between hero and villains. Vetting for foster parents and orphanages. He has claim in technology and sciences fields.”

 

“Yes, he is quite interested in learning much so that he can help those that need help.” His expression of pride was genuine for his father. He looked at the time. “I should be getting home though. Thank you Daria for allowing me to chat with you and for agreeing to come to dinner.” He stood.

 

“Only agreed because you said you would be there. If you’re not I am out of that door.” She reaffirmed with him as she opened the door.

 

“Yes, I understand. The car will be here at six-thirty pm.” He walked out, she closed the door, turned her movie off then flopped down into her bed.

 

She let out a groan as she had done the math in her head. Fisk senior was almost fifty years old. Twice her age by just a couple of years. Richard older than her by seven years. Seriously like her being a Beta wasn’t fucked up enough. She had a half shift tomorrow which meant she was going to have time to go to the store, get a pair of dressy pants and maybe a necklace of some sort.

 

She woke up late, having not even heard her alarm and she all but ran in through the door. “Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t hear my alarm.”

 

“Relax Dar,” Maria laughed, “Late one day in four and a half years. Your only a half hour late. I won’t even dock ya.” She moved through the door to start putting the items in the window as well as in the front window display.

 

She came out six small buckets of candy. “I was up late. You won’t believe who showed up at my apartment.” She didn’t wait for her to respond. “Richard.”

 

“The guy you saved?”

 

“Yeah. He wanted to thank me personally for saving his life. Apparently any later to the hospital and a shard form the bullet would have torn through his heart. Also came over to convince me that I should go to dinner with his father.” Maria snorted, the woman waiting expectantly. “I accepted on the condition that he was there and if he wasn’t I was gone. He agreed to my condition. Apparently he wanted to take me to Eleven Madison Park.” Maria choked on her sip of coffee. “I KNOW.” She exclaimed with a laugh. “But do not worry my white knight Richard saved me and told his Father that Keen’s steakhouse would be a better for someone like myself.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Oh such a gentleman,” She matched Daria’s sarcasm. “I went there once for a family reunion a couple of years back. It’s a nice place. Whatever you have just get a sparkling water, unless he’s paying, then hey go wild. You are only going as a courtesy because of his son.”

 

“Yeah I plan on reminding him of that fact.” She was silent for a while. “I mean it’s just weird he’s a couple years shy of being twice my age. Richard is thirty-two. He’s handsome don’t get me wrong and I honestly wouldn’t have minded getting a slice of him for a couple of months but now that I know I’ve been marked for his father just makes it creepy and incest like…” She shuddered and gagged a little. She popped a hard caramel drop into her mouth. “The dinner is tonight. A car is picking me up at six thirty. I have to get some dress pants, maybe I’ll where my great aunt’s necklace.”

 

“The one with crescent moon encrusted with aquamarine stones?” Maria asked with interest. Daria nodded. “Damn you’ll knock them both out. Go by my apartment, the front door this time and grab my dress pants. I have a few that don’t fit anymore, you are welcome to them. They are only a few years old and in extremely good condition. Maybe where your knee high wedges. Add some unf to what ya already got.” She gave a good humored laugh and hummed as she went to the back.

 

Daria shook her head and finished stocking before going out back and making the chocolates for the day. By the time she was done it was time for her to clock out. She was given her over time check and she smiled, She was given the spare key. She took a taxi this time and had it running while she ran in, grabbed the pants where Maria said where they were then back out she went to her apartment. She showered, tried the pants on and found the one she liked best. She found a clear halter strap dress shirt with butterfly off the shoulder sleeves, the v-neck of the shirt giving anyone a ghosting view of her cleavage. She brushed her hair out, blow drying it straight then she did her make-up, a small amount of eyeliner and shadow. Lastly she put on her great aunt’s necklace which dipped right between her collar bone. She grabbed her clutch purse that she had bought for fifteen dollars at the thrift store, storing everything she needed inside. She pulled the black leather knee high wedge boots before she left her apartment. As she went outside the car pulled up and making sure this was her ride she got inside.

 

She took a pic and sent it to Maria. Who responded with, ‘Damn girl fucking slay them men. Show them whose boss. Tell me all about it tomorrow.’

 

‘Oh I plan to. Thanks for the pants. They fit great.’

 

She put her phone away, double checking to make sure she had enough cash for a cab if she needed it. She would have an open mind but she wasn’t buckling tonight. She belonged to no one.

 

The car finally stopped, the driver getting out and opening the door for her. She thanked him then went inside. “I am here with Fisk.”

 

“Ah yes, right this way madam.” He took a menu and walked through the restaurant. She looked around, taking in the sight of the place knowing damn well this would probably be the last time she stepped foot inside. A small banquet room, a large table. As she stepped in both father and son stopped speaking. The man helped her to be seated and she thanked him with a smile.

 

She turned her attention to Richard and smiled at him, as he sat like he was a buck caught in the headlights. “I am glad to see you here.” She turned her head to his Father. “I am sure Richard already told you but I am only here because he is sitting there, joining this arrangement.” She said pleasantly.

 

“Yes, Richard reminded me of that on the way over. I am grateful you had decided to grace me with your presence at all.” A smile on his face but there was a sharp edge of sarcasm in his pleasant tone.

 

“Well I am happy to grace you.” She could play this game all night. “So I must warn you, I know nothing of wine and I do have an opening shift tomorrow so I must decline any offer of wine.” She watched something cross Fisk senior’s eyes but it was so brief that anyone untrained would have missed it.

 

“That is fine, my dear-”

 

“Daria. Not dear. I am sure you are being polite, but I must insist you call me by my name.” She corrected promptly, another flash.

 

“My apologies, Daria, they offer sparkling water or non alcoholic spirits. I am sure you can find something to your liking.” He was still just as pleasant, but there was that edge to his tone like she had slighted him.

 

“No worries, a lot of people make the mistake.” She looked through the menu, and damn was everything expensive. Calculating out her choices she found the cheapest things she could which was not much. She did see a drink she liked. When the waiter came by she ordered a glass of coconut lavender lemonade, a water then a house salad with balsamic vinaigrette as a appetizer then the chicken with carrots with brown butter. She was already out fifty bucks. She listened as they ordered their food and her head shook in the slightest of ways.

 

“Is something wrong Daria?” Fisk senior at ease now.

 

“Except for the fact that I just ordered half a day’s work with the cheapest valued food, yeah no everything is fine.” She said sarcastically.

 

“You didn’t have to, you could have ordered anything you wanted.” Richard tried to assure her.

 

“Hm, perhaps you right about her being crass.” Senior stated.

 

Richard looked down at the table as she shot him a look before she laughed. “You’re right I had been crass. Your son was being a stubborn bitch who treated me like I was homeless trash when he bumped into me. But I did save his ass when everyone else wanted to pretend the Mormon church boys were walking about and would have left his suited ass bleeding on the side walk. So yes I had told him to shut his fucking mouth or I would have left him there to fucking die.” A smirk playing on her lips. “I don’t give a single fuck what any Alpha thinks of me. Especially ones who don’t know a single fucking thing about me.”

 

The waitress came in with drinks but she quickly left. Senior picked up his wine glass and took a sip of his drink. “Perhaps you will feel differently when you are court ordered to surrender.”

 

“Father, no. We had-” Richard began, but stopped as she began laughing, softly at first until it came from in his chest.

 

“What seems to be funny?” The smile disappearing and the man glared at her.

 

She got up and place fifty-five dollars on the table. She leaned over and kissed Richard on the cheek. She turned and walked away, raising her hand and giving senior the middle finger. She heard him growl and Richard trying to calm him. She hailed a taxi then called the airline, booking the next nonstop ticket to Germany. After that she called Maria.

 

“Hey Maria, listen I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to have Daniel and Marcus go to my place and pick my stuff up in the morning. Fuck this Alpha. He’s going to get a court order to get me to surrender. Fuck that shit. I’m going home to Cali.” She said since she knew the cabby was listening. “Yeah I know, but I won’t be ordered to surrender.” She paid the cabby then she went up to her apartment. “Yeah I already paid for my tickets. Of course you can visit me, just not right away. I don’t want you mixed in with this Fisk guy.” She hung up and began packing all her essentials and all that she could have shipped at a later date.

 

She shot her parents a text telling them she was coming home and why. She withdrew all her money then closed her account. She took a cabby to the airport then got on her plane.

 

Anxiety didn’t stop until they were in the air. It disappeared once they were out of American airspace. She had used all of her paycheck from her overtime to get the nonstop flight but she would be damned if she would have some rich Alpha treat her like she was simply property. Especially after hearing how Mr. Fisk had treated his original mate. Richard was a sweet guy underneath all the snobbish bullshit, when he was vulnerable, but he guessed the apple did not fall far from the tree.

 

“Yes, Da, I’m on the flight now. I should be in Munich in five hours.” She told him.

 

“Your cousins Nick and Tali will be there to pick you up in the morning. Just grab a hotel for the night. It will be a long drive. If there is any trouble you know what to do.”

 

“Yes, Da, I do. It will be taken care of it anything happens. I doubt it will come to that though. I must make another call though. I have to call Maria.”

 

“Call me when you get to a hotel.” Her father hung up.

 

She called Maria. “Hey, are you on the flight? Are you okay?”

 

“Yes I am okay. Yes I am on the plane. Did Marcus and Daniel get to my place?”

 

“Yep. Some lawyer showed up and they just shrugged and told him that they were just movers and that the resident didn’t live at the apartment anymore. The lawyer seemed real ticked off, but Marcus said he seemed afraid, apprehensive to give bad news.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah cause my guess is he’ll be out of a job.” She honestly didn’t care. “My guess it was a summons for court.”

 

“But all of your belongings are in a safe place. Just let me know when to send it.” Maria spoke casually, she could hear the television in the background. “Tell your folks I said hello and I look forward to seeing them again.”

 

“Yeah I am sure my dad will be delighted to see you again. Teach ya some new techniques or some other things for your shop.” She said in good humor.

 

“Well I hope so.” Maria said with a laugh. “Let me know when you are safe.”

 

“Of course. But I’ll be dumping this cell when I get home. Don’t need an American number, ya know.”

 

“Yeah. Well I have to get some sleep. I stayed up all night pacing. Be safe. Love ya girl. Do what you gotta do.” She hung up with a stifled yawn.

 

She called a hotel in Munich and asked if they took American cash in German. They did and gave her a decent rate. Her cell beeped just as she was on the phone, she got to it once her call was over.

 

‘Please come back to the states. My father is furious. He will come for you.’

 

She frowned as she typed. ‘Richard?’

 

‘Yes. Please Daria, just come back to the states. He has contacts in Germany. He will FIND you.’

 

‘Let him try.’ She smiled as she texted the next bit. ‘Tell him, Come and get me.’ She smiled as she took a pic and sent it. ‘Bye Richard.’

 

She blocked the number after the last text. She honestly did not need him blowing up her phone. She sat back and relaxed the rest of the ride.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The fifteen hour ride home had been a lot of catching up with her two cousins, joking about her ‘American’ accent. She let them see her engraved mark and who it was she was marked for. They all had a laugh. Showing them Richard and Tali fanned herself. “Such strong eyes.” She had complimented.

 

“Trust me he gets them from his Father. But I think his features are more like his Mother, I haven’t seen her picture but he doesn’t look much like his Father.”

 

“Yeah he’s not six hundred pounds.” Nick scoffed.

 

They helped her bring her luggage upstairs and lights sprang on and family cheered. Throwing confetti and running to give her hugs. Tears of joy coming to her eyes not realizing just how much she had missed home. Hugging her parents. Someone pinched her butt and she whirled to find her childhood friend had grown so tall. “Lucy! You got so damned tall!!” He laughed and hugged her tightly.

 

“Yes, yes. Now I am no longer short.”

 

She spent most of the night catching up with her family and friends. When everyone cleared out finally she went up to her room then laid on her soft bed.

 

She woke to sunlight warming her face. She got up and stretched, going to the balcony and breathing in the Romanian air. She went back inside after several minutes. She saw a box on her desk. ‘To replace your American one. Papa’

She opened the box and found a new smart phone with all of her contacts and her photos, a new account for the back up and cloud. She showered changed and went down the stairs with a pep in her step. She went over, leaning on her mother and kissed her cheek, hugging her from behind. A smile on her lips as she watched her wash dishes. “Why didn’t you or Pa wake me?” Since it was like two in the afternoon.

 

“We had figured you needed the sleep, scumpi.” She turned her head and kissed Daria’s cheek.

 

“Ma, you haven’t called me that in ages.” Giving her a squeeze and taking a couple of fruit filled scones. “I called Maria that once and she thought it meant scamp, ruffian. When she found out it meant precious she nearly cried.”

 

“How is Maria?” Her mother turned the water off and dried her hands, turning around, leaning against the sink to listen.

 

“She is good. Her shop keeps her busy and she adores it. She looks forward to coming and see you and Pa again. I joked about Pa teaching her a few more things and she was thrilled at the idea. She wishes you both well though until she can come.”

 

Her mother moved forward and took her chin forcing her to look down. Displeasure in her features. “When was the last time you ran?”

 

“It’s been a couple of years Mum-ma. There aren’t any wolves in New York. I didn’t want someone to see me, take a picture and have researchers searching for a pack that doesn’t exist. Last run I had was in Yellow Stone National Park.”

 

“When was that?” She demanded as she released her chin.

 

It took her a long moment to think back and grimaced. “Just after my twenty-first birthday.”

 

“Daria Nika Lupei Jaeger!” Her mother cried out as she raised her hands in the air, ranting about her carelessness and denying who she was.

 

“In trouble are we?” Her father rumbled as he walked into the kitchen, amusement lacing his tone.

 

She whirled on her father. “Our daughter has not run for years! Denying who she is! No run since she was twenty-one!” Her gaze turned back to Daria. “There is a run tomorrow. You will run and you will run as long as you need to! You take Tali or Nick with you.”

 

“You know they can’t keep up with me.” She stated matter-of-factly.

 

She came forward and poked Daria’s stomach. “You would be slow and fat. No wonder you matched with that THING.” She scolded her.

 

“I run. I know it’s not the same but I walked to work. I would go on runs. I did free runs just I did at home. Hell I even took to going to the gym until it just became too much money. I eat right.” She finally countered back. “That THING is nothing like me.” She growled out, it rumbled deep in her chest. Cutting off when her father’s hand landed on her shoulder.

 

“Perle, none of that. She is home because of that scheisskopf.” He told her.

 

“Pup-pa!” She exclaimed, the smile back on her face. “He may be a shithead but come on. I am sure you’ll meet him.” She rolled her shoulders and the smile widened to a grin. “Richard warned me that he would come for me.”

 

“Then he will go through trial.” Her Father confirmed.

 

“Yes I know.” She felt tired, even after sleeping as she had.

 

“Go back, scumpi, get some rest. I did not mean my outburst. Things will get better.” she bent down so her mother could give her a kiss.

 

She went upstairs and laid in the bed. The light playing with the mobile hanging from her ceiling. She thought about what her father had said. If Fisk came to Romania for her, stepped foot into this city looking for her then he would be brought to the trial. An event she normally took no part in as it was trial for failure. No one ever succeeded. He wouldn’t have a chance. She didn’t want to do that to Richard. She was now regretting her last to Richard, taunting Fisk senior. If he was how she thought he was then he would be in Romania in at least a fortnight, perhaps a moon. She rolled over and growled.

 

Why should she even care? She doesn’t want to be his! That didn’t mean though that he should die.. Especially just because he is human.. When he would lose it would be her responsibility to end him. The pack subduing him until she would get to him. It was a brutal tradition, a ritual, old to make sure wolves ended up with wolves. It had been successful but older wolves beginning to get mated with younger wolves. Some being unmated all together. She didn’t know if she wanted to be mated to a wolf. But even among the packs she was an odd ball. The unruly beta with a Alpha wolf like her Father.

 

She let herself drift off to sleep again. Waking as light was peeking over the sky. Another day wasted. Tonight was the run. She went downstairs, had breakfast and coffee with her father.

 

“I want to join you in the shop today, maybe do some baking or candies.” She didn’t look up from her breakfast.

 

“That sounds fine with me. You know what the shop serves.” He told her then he got up. “Do not wake your mother, she was up worrying over you last night.” He told her bluntly.

 

“I won’t.” She walked out with him and to the shop which was not far from the house.

 

“I will call Rem and tell him he can have today off.” He picked up the landline and called the man. Informing him that Daria was back home and that she would be working in the shop today.

 

She went into the kitchen and absolutely nothing had changed but for the upgraded appliances. She began to work on the candies that she knew would needed to be boxed. Tuesdays and Thursdays were delivery days. Her father took orders over the phone, a limit set so that it was only enough for a single family of four. Anything more would have to be picked up at the shop itself. She distracted herself as best she could, skipping lunch and eating dinner with her family, quiet as she began to feel restless. It was bison season, buck season. They would have a hunts tonight. The packs going off and hunting on their own or as smaller groups.

 

It was a three hour drive to the park, the land in which the packs could hunt and were free to be as they were. The land not open to the public except for select few times. Even then they could be wolves, be free and watched without concern.

 

There was a small platform where her Father stood, addressing the just over fifty people that showed up. “Friends, family and packmates I am pleased to announce that my daughter Nika is back with us from the states.” He smiled at her and she looked to the crowd, some sneering and eyes glinting in the dark. Some did not like her would have been an understatement. She had no siblings. She was next to take over for the pack. “Tonight we run, hunt and play.” A pile started with everyone’s shirts, some men had their chests completely exposed, even some of the women but she had worn workout leggings and a sports bra. Her mother had on a pair of jeans and a tank top, her father shorts and shirtless.

 

The alpha and his mate going first. She soon ran after them, others following suit, running beside her until the change happened. She had bounded off a large trunk on the forest floor. Four paws hitting the ground as she ran. Limbs tight as she felt herself slow. Her mother had been right. She was not fat but she was far from exercised. Some wolves took notice to this and knocked her over. Nipping at her hide and she snarled, snapping her jaws at them. They dare pick a fight with her. She may have been out of shape but she would not let them bully her. It was several minutes of her just on the defensive, Her limbs finally stretched and relaxed. She went on showing them who was boss. Who was next in line for Alpha. Several of the other pack members watched as she bit thighs, pushed over a wolf and take a small chuck from his shoulder. Rolling over, tail tug as they submitted to her.

 

The hunt rolled on flawlessly, rolling up to and with her parents until she pushed past them. Catching and killing two bison and three bucks.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of a month Daria became once more at ease in her own skin. She felt at home again. Going on free runs with friends, human and packmates. Working in her Father’s shop as well as working at the bookstore her Mother worked at. The worry of New York troubles slipping away until she was back into speaking Romanian and German with simple ease. Her accent coming back in full bloom.

 

Maria didn’t know what she was, but she still made videos of her free running along the tops of buildings and the small pranks she played with old friends. Videos of her in the shop with her father and videos of her mother and father having an intimate slow dance after a fight. Showing off how she had gotten tanned from all the sun in the course of her departure. Her happiness at being home again.

 

Maria sending her own made videos of her shop and going out to the bar with the crew, facesharing when they went out for drinks.

                                                                              -------------------------------------

 

Wilson was furious when one of the lawyers came back with the summons, telling him that she was no longer in residence. Flipping his desk after the man left in a hurry, seething in rage at that woman! She had been so rude! Acting how she had with HIS son! His chest rising and falling in his seething rage. His assistant came in and told him he had a few business meetings that required him to be there.

 

Wilson fixed his desk, setting everything right and brushing Richard off as he did not wish to speak to him. His son as seemingly infatuated with Daria as she had been of him.

 

He had put his men on to find Daria. Intel coming to him that she may be going to California. But finding out later that week it was a bust.

 

“Father,” Richard came in, once again attempting to get Wilson’s attention.

 

“What?” He snapped, seeing him flinch, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What is it, Richard? I am quite busy right now.”

 

Richard came up and set his phone down with a blocked number on the screen. He read the messages and the picture that was in the message. “Why did you not show me this that day?” He demanded, standing up and towering over his son now. “You wished to hide this from me?” He began to seethe.

 

“No! I had tried to show you!” Richard snapped at him. “YOU pushed me away. Telling me you had NO TIME for me!” Anger sparking in his son’s eyes. “YOU wouldn’t LET me get a WORD in.” He continued. “It is YOUR FAULT you didn’t SEE this sooner!”

 

Wilson relaxed as he let in a breath before exhaling, knowing full well he wasn’t angry with Richard. “You are right, Richard, my son.” Only stating him that way when he knew he had been wrong. “I should not have pushed you aside. I am sorry.” Wilson sat down again. “Daria has it seems alluded me. Again.”

 

“Well I know that she is not in the states anymore.” Richard said as he picked his phone up and zoomed in on a logo on the over head for luggage. “Airberlin. But that flight was a nonstop flight to Munich, Germany. I did a little bit of research and she has family in Germany.” Richard told him with pride in what he had found out.

 

Wilson smiled widely, actually proud of Richard. “This is quite pleasing to hear Richard, thank you. If you find anything else please come to me, I will not turn you away.”

 

“Of course Father.” He slipped his phone back into his pocket and left, leaving Wilson to think on what he had learned. He had contacts in Germany. He could find some business reason to go there, but he would wait. See if there was anymore information for him to know.

 

She had been so confident in her rejection of him. Not even giving him the light of day until Richard had gone behind his back and convinced her to go to dinner with him. On the stipulation that Richard was also there. She was arrogant yet obviously quick witted enough to avoid him, dodging him when she felt him nearby. He leaned back in the chair, tilting just back a few inches as he folding his hands over his lap. Her blatant rejection of him stung. Her attitude had made him deal with her as he would like any difficult and stubborn client. Threatening her he had realized later in the night may not have been the way to deal with the situation, but he was a man of his word, so he delivered on the threat. It had been too late, she had left.

 

He closed his eyes, thinking of Vanessa. They had both been young when they had mated. It was not unusual when he was young to have mated before eighteen. Times were different now though. He had not met another Beta since he had spent those few years in prison when he was a teen. But he had been killed in a riot, the young man no older than he had been at the time. He had been unsure if he had been the focus of the riot or just a casualty of the riot. Her sickness had thrown him, her death.. had had him in denial for a long time. Throwing himself into work and his business. He was happy when he could reconcile with Richard, be his Father again.

 

Now he had been marked with a Beta who wanted nothing to do with him. Proving his worth was not something he was used to. It was usually others proving their worth to HIM and him deciding if they were indeed worthy.

 

He knew if, no when he had to go to Daria he was going to have to prove his worth to her. That they had gotten off on the wrong foot. That if she gave him a chance then she would see he was worthy of being her Alpha. Her mate. Their age difference was another factor they both had to take into account. He was nearly twice her age. Twenty-three years her senior. Richard was closer to her age than he was. But he guessed her infatuation came from seeing him in the vulnerable state he had been in and Richard’s from her kindness that she had showed him.

 

It had been nearly a month of patiently waiting on more information when Richard came in with a grin on his features. He had just finished a meeting for his legitimate business partners and was reading reports when he rose an eyebrow at Richard. “Rahova, Bucharest, Romania.” He said with triumph. “That is where she is.”

 

“How did you find this out?” Wilson looked up as that was specific place for him to find.

 

Richard walked over and gestured to his laptop, Wilson moved so that Richard could show him. “Social media. She has posted various things in the last two weeks.” He stepped aside so that Wilson could look through the short videos on her Hine(vine) account as well a Selfshare(youtube) videos. Running across roofs, free running videos and where the best spots were. Videos of her in her Father’s shop and working with her mother. Pranks with her friends. Her actions making him remember just how young she was. Even in the videos he could see her glow, happiness radiating from her.

 

He booked his private jet, he had to at least try and convince her that he was worth giving a chance. He would board the plane in the morning, he would pack light. There was a seven hour time difference. He would get there at ten o’six pm their time. He would get a hotel near the airfield for the night before he goes searching for her.

 

Wilson went home, setting his phone up to send him notifications when anything new was posted to any of her accounts. It was just quarter of one in the morning when his phone went off.

 

It was a blog post on a private serving website. “O altă alergare mâine seară!!!! Va fi o noapte frumoasă!” He looked at it confused. He translated the text; Another running tomorrow night !!!! It will be a beautiful night!

 

Did she not already go on runs? He set his phone down and went back to bed. A couple hours later he was up, having a cup of coffee as he packed the single small suitcase. He had his driver bring him to the airport then he waited the fifteen minutes it took for the jet to take off.

 

He closed his eyes once they were in the air. He could get a little more sleep on the eight and a half hour travel it took to get to Romania. After four hours he woke and decided on doing some work, so that he could take the time needed to deal with this issue. He knew there was the possibility of her reaction of his offer of a chance, to prove his worth. He closed his laptop as they began the descent. When they landed there was a car waiting for him. He was taken to an upper class hotel. He checked into the best suite they had, it was a couple’s suite but he would take it for the larger bed that it accommodates. He ordered room service as he unpacked his suitcase. He tipped the attendant, ate then went to bed. It was mid morning when he woke up, showered, dressed in more casual attire then went out into the city, taking the driver with him as he went through the main city, he even did a little sight seeing. He got back to his hotel at three thirty and there was a maid inside, replacing his towels.

 

“Oh, Mr. Fisk, I did not expect you back so soon. I will be done shortly.” She told him.

 

He waved her off as he sat on the bed. “It is fine. Do what you need to do.”

 

She moved around for several minutes, pulling out an air freshener bottle and spritzing, too close to him. “Can you-” He choked and inhaled sharply as she spray the bottle directly into his face. His vision did not burn, he stood and she sprayed him again. “What did you..” He accused as he sat heavily back onto the bed. His body becoming heavy. A knock out agent.

 

“I am quite sorry, Mr. Fisk, but traditions are traditions.” She began saying something else until his eyes rolled back into his skull. Black heaviness pulling him completely under.


	3. Chapter 3

Daria was in the car with Tali when they got the text that there would be an emergency run. Both of them looked at each other before heading to the park. "Did someone die?" Tali asked.  
  
"Honestly I don't know. " Daria replied to her cousin. An emergency run would mean that only the fifteen within the inner pack were allowed. "Let me text my Father or Ma about what the hell is going on." She texted them both with no response. "Well it seems I'm in the dark too."  
  
They arrived at the park just after six pm. Soon others were there as well, all chattering about what could be the emergency. Some looking to her as Tali had and she informed them she was just as much in the dark as they were.  
  
Six-thirty and Daria’s mother showed up, but from the look on her face she didn't dare go over to her. Another half hour and a black SUV pulled up. Her mark flared and she visibly flinched.  
  
She knew then what this emergency run was for. She leaned into Tali. "It's a trial." She murmured. She straightened when her Father came forward and onto the platform.  
  
"Thank you for getting here as quickly as you have. This morning I had been informed by another packmate that my daughter's mate was in OUR city, asking for her. He is human. He wishes to be my daughter's Alpha." As on cue James and Henri dragged Wilson out of the car, blindfolded. He was in jeans, a long sleeved shirt and regular shoes. Wilson seemed to be slowly coming out of whatever drug haze they had put him into. Everyone's eyes were on Wilson knowing exactly what was going. Anticipation thick in the air. Eyes snapping back up as her Father began speaking again. “For those that are not like us, Who are not graced by the moon are to be judged whether or not they are worthy to be among us.” He looked down at her. “Nika, remove your supposed mate’s blindfold and inform him of the rules and his prize when he succeeds.”

 

She could not protest. If she did she would be forbidden from being part of the hunt. She had to also test him. She removed his blindfold and could see the drug still in his system. “Wilson Fisk, you have pursued me to be your mate therefore you will prove your worth to myself and the pack by ritual trial. You will have twelve hours to reach the other side of the river with the rock face that holds the carving of the buck and the wolf. If you refuse this trial I will end your life where you kneel now. If you are caught by the pack, none will kill you as that is my right.” He looked at her confused and angry. James came up beside him, slicing his right forearm then his left bicep. He hissed in pain.

 

“I have two questions.” Rage beneath the surface. She gave a nod. “Has anyone survived?”

 

“No. No one has ever reached the river.” She told him bluntly.

 

“If I do not survive, if you kill me, will you promise bring my son happiness?”

 

Her heart ached at the request. “Yes. If you do not survive the trial then I will bring happiness to your son.” Her father’s eyes bore into her and she knew they were narrowed. “If you succeed in the trial Wilson, you will receive medical treatment as well as earned me as your mate.” She bent down, cupping his cheek cupping in her hand, she touched her lips to his. She was surprised that his kiss was gentle, not brutal or desperate like she knew most who had been in his position. It was as if he was savoring her taste. There was a sharpness to his own taste, did the drug make him so? She pulled away, but didn’t straightened. “Run, Wilson Fisk. Run as your freedom and life depend on it. Run as you have never run before. Survive.”

 

Henri and James came back over to help him up but his glare stilled them and he rose on his own.

 

“You will have five hours of a head start. You will not be pursued until midnight.” Her father informed him.

 

Briefly Wilson glared at him before going off into the direction that was parted for him. The pack sniffing him as he walked past. Still obviously sluggish from the drug.

 

When Wilson was gone, out scenting range she walked over to her father. “You gave him too much of whatever it was you gave him. It’s slowed him.” She spoke so only he could hear.

 

“Yes, it seems he was drugged a bit much.” His eyes looked down at her. “But I had to be sure he would not wake before it was needed. It will run his system before the pack gets to him.”

 

“You are not joining the hunt?” Surprised that they wouldn’t be.

 

“No, your mother and I are biased in this hunt. We, your mother and I, James and Henri will be out of the hunt. Will you hinder your kin?”

 

She flashed her eyes at him, baring her teeth slightly at the suggestion. “No.”

 

He gave a nod. “Good. I am glad to hear it.”

 

She walked away from her father in a slightly annoyed mood. Tali came up to her after a little bit, nudging her. “Was it hard?”

 

Knowing what her cousin was asking she nodded. “Yes. But not as much so as that damn kiss..” She looked down at her leg where the mark was, still it burned, he was still close.

 

“What do you mean?” Tali cocked her head slightly.

 

She bit her lip, rubbing her mark. “It was gentle, it wasn’t desperate or savage. It was like he was trying to savor it.”

 

“Well of course he was. It is the only one he’s going to get.” She looked up at Tali, a line coming between her brow. “No one has survived the trial Nika. Some fat guy sure as hell isn’t. I am sorry to say, but I love you, my cousin and I wish to be blunt and honest with you.” She laid her head on Daria’s shoulder. Tali and her were only about a month apart, they had been inseparable as kids. She was her sister, best friend and confidant.

 

She didn’t take her words to hurt, but to help her with what was to come.

 

* * *

 

 

Wilson was slow in the first half hour as his body got rid of the drug in his veins. He looked around at his surrounding. It seemed he was going to have to fight to survive, which he could do. They saw him as everyone else did. He knew exactly why Daria kissed him. He would survive this trial. Five hours gave him time to prepare something to defend himself with and it would take them at least three and a half to four hours to catch up to him. He was faster than he looked. He had dripped blood for a while, perhaps an hour. He finally ripped the shirt sleeves off and tied his wounds. He had no idea where he was going or even where in the fuck he was. He sat and took a few long fallen sticks on the ground and a sharp edged rock. He made the points sharp. He would kill any who tried to kill him.

 

He had spent a few hours running, he found a small stream. Which he had connected would lead him to a river. When he came upon the river it was more like a pond in it’s vastness. He had wasted time. He retraced his steps back then continued forward. Walking for a half hour and running for two. He didn’t know what to think. He had been able to avoid the lynx that had taken an interest in him until he was no longer interesting. He guessed that it was time for them to come after him. He kept on, continuing to switch it up.

 

Wilson soon came onto a small clearing. Clouds clearing, the full moon lit the area as if whatever god what assisting him until he heard the growl. Wilson turned and saw a rather large grey wolf, closing in on him slowly. His mouth going dry. Last time he had seen a wolf, had been at a zoo. He backed away and it advanced on him, another step and it bolted at him. He pulled the stick from where it was tuck into the belt loop and as the beast landed on him he shoved the pointed stick onto it’s shoulder. It yelped and cried out as he shoved it off. He turned and ran across the clearing, going back into the thick of the forest. It was not long before he heard a man screaming in pain. That answered his question of whether or not the wolf was what part of the trial. Meaning the others were close as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Daria heard the yelp as did Tali. They both ran faster. They soon stopped and found Dani with Jamie, both were human.

 

“Just.. just rip it out man. Just rip it the fuck out!” He ground out. Dani did just that and Jamie screamed. “I’mma kill him.” Seeing Daria bare her teeth he took a breath. “Naw, your right. That is your right.” Tali and Daria both gave Jamie a lick of comfort before picking up his trail. He wasn’t that far form the river. Six or seven more miles. Other wolves ran past them obvious out for Wilson’s blood.

 

Soon she could hear a howl. They must have cornered Wilson. She ran and Tali went into the opposite direction. She moved in closer, crouching down low as she heard the yelps and cries of her pack mates as well as growls and grunts from Wilson. He was panting, his pants bloody from a gash in his thigh. But he wielded a thick branch, thicker on end, using like a baseball bat. Tali pounced and she saw how he moved. She ran and leapt at him, using his own shoulder to maneuver herself and she sank her fangs into his bicep, jerking her head down, forcing him to just graze her cousin.

 

She watched her packmates back off as some where bleeding from the maw and out the maw, limping and an ear sliced. She growled as he punched her in the ribs. The force behind it was surprising. She released then leapt at him again, biting into his side then releasing him again and leaping onto his back as she got him by the back of the neck. Growling and snarling as she clawed at his back as he made another swing for Tali. His shirt ripping by her claws, trying to stay on him until she dropped by the fist that went to her temple. Bristling even as she saw a little red in her left eye. She watched Wilson back up, panting and in obvious pain. He turned and he bolted, limping a little but clearly working through the pain.

 

She trotted after him as did Tali, keeping a safer distance from him. They both heard the river, Tali slowed to a walk until she headed back to the others. What happened next was for Daria to deal with. She heard the splash of water, she paced at the edge as she watched him cross. Finally he got to land. She snarled and snapped her jaws.

 

“I played by your rules!” He yelled at her. She back off, ran then leapt to the other side where she was snarling and bristling as she approached. “Dammit I played by your fucking rules!!! I made it!”

 

He closed his eyes, expecting her to strike as exhaustion had finally set in. She came forward and licked his neck then the cut on his forehead.

 

“Daria?” She made no response. “Nika..” She raised her head before bending down and licked the top of his hand. “And here I thought you had wanted me dead.”

 

A shimmering light mist surrounded her and she was once more human. “No, Wilson, I simply just did not want you to come to Romania for I knew, or thought that I knew it would mean your death.” She was dressed in a sports bra and running pants.

 

“You are more agile than the others.” He complimented. “I had thought you wanted me dead because of you missing my throat.”

 

“I didn’t miss. I made contact with exactly where I had wanted. You were going to hurt my cousin. You had severely injured other packmates as future Alpha I couldn’t stand by and let you get away with it.” She gave him a small smile. “Come on, let’s get you to the truck so I can properly treat your wounds.” She helped him up and walked with him. She gave a loud whistle but winced.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, cuts heal with a change back but broken bones and deep tissue bruises heal slower.” She informed him. She watched as Henri and James came into view, jogging forward until they took Wilson’s weight off her, helping him to the truck. She winced as she reached the truck and her Mother came forward and hugged her. “Bruise ribs,” was all she assured.

 

“Well, my scumpi it seems you have found a human worthy of being your mate. Worthy of being a member of our pack.” Her mother kissed her cheek.

 

“Yeah but the other members of the pack won’t like it and will attempt to protest it. As they don’t exactly like me.” She grumbled.

 

Her Mother waved it off. “If they have a problem they will have to go through your Father and you know he will not accept such nonsense. Wilson succeeded in the trial. He has earned his right to be your Alpha and your partner. Your Father has gone to pick up the other pack members. I informed him that Wilson succeeded.” She lead her to the truck. “Come, your mate is going to need you.”

 

She walked over, as she did so Henri stopped in his treatment and let Daria take over. She thanked him quietly, all she received in turn was a nod of acknowledgment. “So other than exhaustion and pain, how are you feeling?” She took some gauze and began cleaning his back.

 

“Wanting to sleep. And not knowing how to explain my injuries to Richard.”

 

Her hand paused before she soaked another few layers of gauze in hydrogen peroxide. “You aren’t going to tell him?”

 

He turned his head slowly so that he could look back at her. “That is not my secret to tell. If you wish Richard to know then he will know because you want him to.”

 

She liked that answer and would hold him to it. Her mother came over with a blanket. “Unfortunately it is all we have.” She said as she handed it to Wilson for him to cover his back. Daria let out a yawn and her mother looked at her. “Why don’t you go around front, a change and you can sleep while Wilson is taken to his hotel room, hn?” Her mother suggested. She could sleep in the bed of the truck easily in wolf. Going to the front of the truck while she heard her Mother telling Wilson how they keep the truck bed padded because when you have a bed full of wolves you want them to be comfortable and not slide around on corners. She trotted over when she was finished, waiting on Wilson to get in, once he was settled she hopped and laid down. “Good now we can get going.” The back window and hutch was closed. She let out a small huff as she laid her head on her paws as the truck began the drive back to Buherest.

 

She knew she would be spending the day at Wilson’s hotel room as it was expected that they would bond while she was there. She would rest as much as she could while she was there. A hunt was always exhausting afterwards but this.. she felt like her veins were pumping cement through her body. She had been on the edge of sleep when she felt Wilson’s fingers touch her fur. She stiffened for a minute, unused to being petted. His hand moving slowly from her shoulder to her hind leg. She stayed tense until he took his hand away.

 

“I know this does not change any but for your acceptance. I understand that. Perhaps in time you will trust me. Find that you can love me.” He spoke softly and gently as if it was more to himself than to her. She stayed silent even as they stopped, dropping her mother off then they came round and opened the window and hatch. They put a collar around Daria’s neck and Wilson gave an inquisitive look.

 

“It is not uncommon to have wolf as pet. She knows how to act. All us know how to act when in city as wolf.”

 

James and Henri walked in with Wilson and she began sniffing about, wagging her tail begging for a ‘treat’ at the front desk. “Nala, sit.” Henri commanded and she gave a dopey grin and sat as her tail wagged. She ate the chicken strip then walked around letting a few tourists pet her. At a whistle she ran to the elevator and sat. Once inside the room and the collar off and put aside she shifted back.

 

“I swear I hate that name, ever since I saw that damned movie. Stupid fucking tourists reek.” She complained as she grabbed the briefcase from James after they set Wilson in the bed. Most of his woulds would require stitches. He would need to shower first.

 

Henri chuckled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. “Good luck lil wolf.” James squeezed her shoulder in assurance before both of them left.

 

She turned to Wilson, he was already on his way to standing. “I must shower if you are to close some of my wounds.”

 

She gave him a nod. “Don’t bleed out me in there.” She watched him disappear into the bathroom, the door closing then the shower running. Hisses and grunts coming from behind the door. She opened the brief case and found a pair of clothes for her, tightly pack so that she had clothes. She pulled clothes out and set them on the couch. She pulled the supplies out that she would need to dress his wounds. Ten minutes pass and he came out in a pair of shorts, only a pair of shorts. She moved out of the way so that he could sit on the bed and bring his leg up. She laid a towel under his leg then she began assessing how deep, he had gotten a decently deep wound. She began sewing the wound. He let out a grunt. “Sorry,” She mumbled out.

 

She moved to his bicep that she had bitten into, closing the would then his side which she only did the deepest parts. He moved gingerly so that she could look at his neck and his back. She had gone much deeper than she had intended to. She had to stitch both sides. She began on his back when she spoke. “We should bond after we both have some sleep. Your wounds will heal after we do. Advantage of having a wolf for a mate.” Purposely bringing up bonding in a position in which she could not look at him. He gave her no response. After she finished he spoke, taking her wrist in his hand.

 

“Is that what you want to do?” His grip was gentle but she could feel the power behind him.

 

“No. But I will not resist it. You cannot fly in your current condition. The altitude would cause your wounds to rip open and you would bleed out before we could land for medical treatment.” She took her wrist away. “Right now it is not a matter of WANT, it is what is NEEDED and required. You have had a night run down by a pack of fifteen wolves whose sole purpose was to kill you.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Myself included.” She added with some stern force.

 

He considered her words. “You believe that flying will open my wounds. Could you not sew me up once more?”

 

“I am not a doctor Wilson. This is a temporary fix. You have to be the first Alpha to suggest putting off a bonding.” She scoffed the last part as if it was funny.

 

He sighed and stood, it was slow but if he ripped what she had done then she was going to hurt him. “I wanted to originally hold it off as I had come here to Romania to convince you to give me a chance. I do not wish to bond with you in a rush. I can take some time off of work. Have a doctor waiting for my return.”

 

She frowned up a him. “Sit your fucking ass down. If you rip open any of my work I am going to hurt you.” He rose an eyebrow and sat back down again. “Now I am going to shower then get some sleep. I suggest you do that same.” She didn’t even wait for a response as she went into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Daria woke just before nightfall. She heard the shower going. Turning the lights on she found blood on the sheets. Wilson’s blood. She was going to have to bond with him. He came out of the bathroom and she could smell blood and steam. 

“I will agree to bond or else I will need to see a doctor.” Wilson stated. 

“Alright. I need to shower first.” She said, just wanting to wash sweat and the grogginess away. She came out five minutes later in panties and the towel, hair pulled up into a high ponytail. 

“I want to remind you Daria I had wanted to do this when we were back in the states and ready, both of us ready for our bonding.” He told her as she sat on the bed. She held the towel as his arm wrapped around her midsection, dragging her back, almost against him. She closed her eyes and waited for him to latch onto her glands. She flinched in surprise when his lips touched her shoulder, gentle and soft. She was tense as he kissed her skin again and continued to go across her back to her other shoulder. His forehead resting on the back of her neck. Her brows knitted together as he let out a sigh. “Get me a doctor Daria. We will not bond yet.” His arm moved from where it was around her midsection. 

Her jaw tightened in frustration, a small flare rising in her chest at the thought of his rejection but he had stated his reasoning before this had started. She got up and grabbed her bra then went into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom behind her. She took the face cloth and scrubbed where his lips had touched her. Drying herself off with the towel before she pulled the bra on then her band shirt and sweats. She came out and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. “Get dressed and I will get you to a doctor.” She picked up the phone and called a cab. He came out several minutes later, dressed. “The cab will be waiting by the time we get downstairs. Grab you wallet as mine is at home.” He took it and she helped him to the elevator. Once down and out she helped him into the cab. “Salnuvi Clinic.” She told the cabby. 

Neither of them spoke during the ride. When they stopped at the clinic Wilson paid the cabby before they went inside. She went up to the desk, speaking the common language. “I need to see Doctor Vasile Dalca.” 

“You can go see him in his office, it is right-”

“I know where it is.” She stated curtly and Wilson followed her back into Dalca’s office. He looked up from his desk as she walked in and closed the door behind Wilson. Locking the door. 

“Miss Jaeger, what a surprise. What do I owe the visit?” He folded his hands over his desk, his Romanian accent thick as he spoke. 

“This man needs proper stitching.” She informed him as she shoved his hands into her packets. 

Vasile’s eyes moved over Wilson. “He is not of the pack.” He leaned back, speaking in Romanian, as he did not know English. “I am not the physician to stitch up a chew toy.” Amusement lacing his words even as his face showed condescension. 

“Then I shall inform my father you refuse to help one who was accepted into the pack. Who is to be his only daughter’s mate.” She snapped back, lip curling at the edge of her lips to show a slight snarl. She turned to Wilson. “Let’s go..” She turned. 

“Wait. He survived the run?” Vasile asked, urgency in his tone now. 

She turned back around, her expression not changing. “Yes. He survived.” 

“Why not bond? He will heal and-” 

“I know that.” She snarled out, tone like a dry snapping twig. Vasile flinched. “My Alpha wants to wait until we are at his home in America. He cannot fly in his current condition.” Knowing that hearing what an Alpha wanted would be more important than her own wants or what would be needed. 

“Yes, well I will have to look at him.” Vasile got up. 

“Just put the barrier up and I can still translate for him.” She told him then looked at Wilson. “He’s going to evaluate the damage and go from there. He is going to put a barrier up but I am going to translate from the other side. For both of you.” He gave a nod and she stepped back and sat in a chair near the wall as Vasile pulled the table bed out form the wall then closed the curtain. 

“He needs to go down to his underwear.” 

“He says you need to strip to your boxers.” She told him.

“Alright.” Wilson said after a few minutes of clothes rustling. She gave a nod to the doctor who then disappeared.

“Is this your stitch work?” 

“Yes. I did the best I could.” She answered. 

“It is good. Not deep enough but for what you originally wanted it has sufficed.” Vasile paused. “I can stitch his leg and arm here. Do the nape of his neck, side and back with liquid sutures. But he is going to have to move slowly. I cannot work miracles. Let him know I recommend bonding before it all heals or else he will have these for the rest of his life. It can affect his health as time goes on.” 

“What is he saying?” Wilson as he being examined.

“One moment doctor.” She told Vasile so he did not speak while she translated for Wilson. “He said he can give you stitches on your leg and arm, but he will use liquid suture to close the wounds on your neck, side and back. He said that it would be wise for us to bond before the wounds completely heal or else it will effect your health down the line.” She did not know how vain Wilson was so she left out the scarring bit. “He also said you will need to move slowly or you will rip open the sutures.” She switched back to Romanian. “Anything else doctor?” 

“Red meat, he will need iron and protein.” 

“Red meat, you are going to need iron and protein.” She explained back.

She texted her Mother. ‘Ma, pack my belongings. No bonding happened tonight, but I have a feeling we will be leaving in the next day or so. Get me some seeds. I would like to take some with me to America. As well as a collar.’ 

‘Bring him over for dinner. Your Father wishes to have words with him.’ 

‘About what?’ 

‘That is for your Father to say. At dinner in an hour.’ 

Daria let out a heavy sigh. There went her idea of just grabbing some street food then back to the hotel. “We have to go to my parents house after this they are expecting us to be there in an hour. They know we have to go back to the states, so they want to have the both of us over.” 

“Understandable.” She watched as the doctor left then came back a few minutes later with supplies. She heard his grunt of pain and a mostly bad attempt at the doctor apologizing in English. But it stopped and maybe Fisk had waved it off, she didn’t know. 

When the doctor came out and there was blood on his arm, which he was wiping off with a wet wipe. “Tell your Father I send my best regards and I am still open for anything he needs, what the pack needs. Make sure he follows what I told you. I did the best work I could do in his condition.” 

“Thank you Doctor Dalca. I will give him the message. Your cooperation is much appreciated.” She shook the doctor’s hand. He left his office again, she could smell other people out in the other rooms. It took some time for Wilson to come from behind the divider. “I am going to call a cabby. Should be here by the time we get outside.” She knew she was being cheeky with the jab about him having to go slow. She made the call. 

The cab arrived just as they got outside, told the cabby where to and they were off. “We should get there just a minute before we are expected.” 

“I am sure you could be a few minutes late.” 

“Not when it the Alpha speaking.” She gave a small snort. 

“Isn’t he going to hear us?” Wilson’s eyes flicked to the cabby. 

“Nope. Most cabbies don’t speak English. So to them we are speaking a foreign tongue. We can speak freely.” She picked at her sweat pants.

“Your parents are Alphas?” 

“My mother is an Omega. My Father an Alpha. But because they are mated in and out of form then they are Alphas. But my Father requested your presence specifically. He did not meet you after the hunt so therefore when a request comes from the pack Alpha, it is not considered a request.” 

“You can differentiate between your Father and Alpha?”

“Most times, especially if we are speaking to each other. But since it came from my Mother and he requested you I take it as the latter. Last thing I want with them is a scolding.” She let out a sigh. “Just expect a big meal and my Father to speak with you after dinner. This would normally be a three day celebration with the pack. But since you are human it will be a private affair.” 

“You had said no other person has survived the trial.” 

“Yes. Only one of us has. Person is broad term. No human has survived.” She looked out the window looking up at some of the roofs. She loved this city. She loved this country. Romania, the country that fiercely protect their wolves. To kill a wolf was a twenty year sentence. Their was silence the rest of the way and they arrived in the door just a minute before the hour time. 

Her mouth watered at the smell of her last home cooked meal in some time. She immediately went over and gave her Father a kiss on the cheek, he engulfed her in a hug. 

“Congratulations my daughter on your success. On your mate’s success.” He kissed the top of her head. “Come your Mother has been working on dinner most of the afternoon.” His eyes moved over to Wilson. “Come, welcome to our home. Join us for dinner.” 

She was released and she walked in snorting slightly. “Mum-Ma you made enough for a holiday feast!” She laughed softly. She sat, sitting between her Mother and Wilson as it was expected that Wilson sit next to her Father. She didn’t mind, but she was directly across from her Father. 

Mici,pomana porcului, königsberger klopse, schweinsbraten,soft egg pasta with a rich white sauce paired finally with federweisser. She waited a moment until she realized her parents were waiting on her. She took a bite of the meat dumpling and groaned. “Mum-Ma you have outdone yourself as always.” She mother grinned and eating began. They were celebrating her. 

“So Wilson, do you have any family?” Her Mother finally broke after light chatter. 

“Yes, I have a son.” his answer was short, but she knew that would not cut it with her Mother. 

How old is he? What does he do?” 

“Richard is thirty-two. He works in the technology branch of my company.” He responded kindly. 

But something was off. He was being polite, that wasn’t what set her off. Richard when she had talked to him had absolutely insisted that she talked to him about what he did. “Ma, come on now, don’t grill him.” She kept her tone light. If her family caught wind that something was off her Father would kill him for the safety of the pack.

She was ignored. “What do you do?” Her mother continued. 

“My company is one of the largest distributors of spices in the world. I and selected others in the company travel to find and discover new spices, make deals with the creator or the country to sell that spice.” 

She ate in silence, she didn’t want to set off bells. Dinner finished then she and her mother made their way into the sitting room. Sitting with a cup of coffee and tray of cookies. 

“You are troubled scumpi, what is it?” 

“I am worried for what will come. I know things will not be easy. Explaining his injuries. Going back to New York so soon. I will miss going on runs with the pack.” Sighing and taking a sip of the coffee.the sharp bitterness of it pulled back her suspicions. For the moment. “To go back to America after such a short time will make me and myself restless.” She picked up a cookie and nibbled on it, still full from dinner. 

“Stay in Romania for a while longer.” She stated like it was oh so simple solution. 

“Stay with the pack? Won’t that cause infighting? I mean he is the first human to survive the trial. The members may doubt his place in the pack.” That was her real concern, she got enough trouble from other wolves that she felt this may cause more problems. 

“Let your Father deal with that as Alpha. It would be safer for him to heal here if he chooses to heal. He can learn more about you and pack dynamics. He can join when we run, just not physically run but he can sit, listen and watch.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Perhaps you will learn what it is he keeps in the shadows.” 

She had felt it as well. “Perhaps. I will talk to him about it. It would be nice to stay home. He would have to take a sabbatical from work.” She finished her cup of coffee, attempting not to worry about what the pack would think of her mate and Alpha. He was nearly twice her age and he clearly had secrets. If he was a danger to the pack it would be either her responsibility or her Father’s to kill him. If they bonded and he was a danger to the pack that would be a task she was unsure she could complete. In the end she was could be isolated from pack members.

Two more cups of coffee when they came out from the kitchen. “Good news, your mate has agreed to stay here with you for some months.” Her Father announced.

“It would not be fair to move you from your family so soon after coming back home.” He spoke after her Father. It seemed a bit suspicious but she was not going to voice it.

Her gaze moved over to her Father again, narrowing just slightly, holding it far longer than she should have in this situation. Tension growing in the air and she flicked her gaze to her Mother before going back to the tray of cookies. “Alright.” It was all she could say. Not all that she wanted to say but she was not going to go against a decision that was probably made by her Father. She picked up another cookie. If she picked a fight it was not going to end well for her. “So where am I sleeping tonight?” Her tone level as she asked her question.

“I will need assistance back to the hotel.” Wilson spoke before anyone else could. “It was lovely meeting you both, I look forward to spending time with you and the city. 

Her Mother rose and gave him a smile. “You must be tired from the last days events. We may see you in the next few days.” She looked to her Father, giving him a smile then leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Take my car. 

“Thanks, Ma.” She got up and gave her Father a hug, he returned it and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Telling her all would be well in German. She grabbed the keys from the hook and waved. “See you guys in a couple of days.” 

She helped Wilson to the car and into it. She began driving to the hotel. “Listen, we are going to have to go over some ground rules. Especially over the next few days. There is a meet up for the pack, whether or not you will be allowed to join this meet is up to my Father. But in the coming month there will be a celebration, of my finding a mate.” She stopped at a light. “And I will answer any questions you have as honestly as I can. If I can’t answer then I will tell you.” 

“How old are your parents?” A question right off the bat. 

“My Father is seventy-four. My Mother is seventy.” 

“Is that common for..” Seeming to think of the right way to phrase his sentence. 

“Yes. It is common for wolves. We start to age slower in our late twenties to early thirties. When we are completely matured it can stop altogether for a while.” 

“Are there other packs?” He was watching her. 

“Yes. There are smaller packs here and there in different countries, but mostly we seem to be largest combine in the world. Most come here and join. Romania and Russia are the two largest packs in the world.” 

“Can a person be made into a wolf?” 

She gave a snort and shook her head. “No. That is only Hollywood cliche bullshit. And as far as I am aware there are no such things as vampires.”

He went silent and she could see him thinking. She thought that was best. She had her own thinking to do. They were going to have to bond before the celebration and before he met the pack. It would be dangerous for him if he didn’t bond with her. 

She got him to the hotel then upgraded his suite to the top penthouse suite up on the top floor. A special key card needed to access the floor and to the door itself. Once inside she spoke. “This is usually reserved for newly mated wolves, basically a honeymoon penthouse suite. But I figured the more room would help.” The couches were also much more comfortable to sleep on. The refrigerator was stocked as well the wet bar and wine cooler. She went over and poured herself a drink, downing the shot then another. The burn of the bourbon on it’s way down was a bit of a relief. They would have to talk about bonding in the next couple of days. 

He wanted to wait but this was not a normal situation. She wasn’t human like he was. Or like his last mate. 

“Get some sleep. Tomorrow I’ll see if I can get some things from the market. The doctor had said you needed red meat, iron and protein.” She watched him closer to the bar. “Alcohol thins the blood so until you are healed none for you.” She took another couple of shots. “Before you even ask, we have a high tolerance. Even if I wasn’t what my parents are would give me a high tolerance.” She needed to be eased into sleep tonight. “The bed should be high enough for you, big enough to be comfortable for you as well. I will be letting you sleep.” She told him as she walked around and helped him to the bed and he got on. She closed the door to the bedroom and went to take a shower. 

She took a long hot shower, letting it relax her as the alcohol started to kick in. She got out, dressed in shorts and a tank top. She grabbed a quilt and used a pillow from the large couch. She fell asleep relatively quickly. 

Daria woke just after sunrise. She dressed, made a list of everything she needed then she left. She went to Piața Obor, a market that had venders that sold just about everything. There were produce, butcher and the fish mart there. 

She was thrilled to find out there was catfish which she would gladly make tonight. She made several trip to her car and put some items on holds so that she could pick them up before she left the market. 

She had a doorman help her with her load then instructed him to take the extra from what was in the suite and store it down in one of walk-ins so that when she needed the extra stock she could go down and retrieve it or have it sent up for her. Tipping the man for his assistance and when she was done she watched Wilson come out of the bedroom. He had showered and was in a simple pair of clothes, easy for him to get on. 

“Do you enjoy catfish?” She asked him as she began to prepare the fish to be marinated.

“On occasion.” He informed her and she gave a nod.

“Well I’ll be making it the way my Mother makes it.” She had only made it two other times as catfish was so expensive in the States and hard to get fresh catch in the city. She turned to find it was just after noon. She supposed she should have something to eat, the thought of food made her stomach growl. Well her appetite had come back to her now that she was back home and going on regular runs. “Hungry?” She pulled out two porterhouse steaks and the cast iron grill top for the stove and placed it on top before she laid the steaks on a cutting board. She needed to let them get to room temperature before she could start cooking them. She pulled out a butternut squash, and began preparing it for their lunch. 

He watched her make lunch and when it was finished she set the plates down and some water for the both of them even though wine would have been better paired with it. But he wasn’t to have any alcohol until he was healed up. And Daria wasn’t rude enough to have wine when he cannot. 

“I am surprised you can cook. In the restaurant you seemed-” 

“Uncultured?” She interrupted him with the word he may have been looking for. 

“Unrefined.” He said, almost annoyed that she had interrupted him.

She lifted a shoulder at his word choice. “Same difference.” She took a bite of her roasted squash. “I never said I was unfamiliar just that the food was over may pay grade. I am shit when it comes to wines, that was truth. I made enough money to pay rent, feed and clothe myself. Go out on the occasion to a bar, to see a movie or maybe even a concert.” 

“Yet your family has money.” 

“Just because my family has money doesn’t mean I will rely on it. When I am here I am taken care of because of the pack. Funds go to the pack every month. We live good lives. But don’t think just because we make good means that we aren’t self reliant.” She took another bite. 

“You went to college in the States.” 

“I did.” 

“What did you take?” 

“I went to culinary school in California. That’s where I met Maria. I was seventeen. Had a school and work visa until I got citizenship.”

“So you are a dual citizen. You could run your own shop but you choose to work for someone else.” 

She tensed a little at the condescending tone. “I do not have to justify my choices to you.” She snapped. 

Silence was between them for a long few moments. “I apologize, that was rude. No you do not have to justify your choices to me. It was hypocritical of me considering Richard works for me and does not own run his own business.” 

She wasn’t going to speak anymore on the matter as she was only going to get herself worked up and that wouldn’t do either of them any good in this situation. 

“You had said there would be a gathering soon but you were unsure if I would be allowed to attend or not. Would it be easier on you if we were bonded at that time or would it be wise to wait before the celebration?” 

His question was reasonable but she honestly did not know. She didn’t want to have to bond at all but she knew it would be required both in their lives and as her place in the pack. She knew not bonding with him would make things far more complicated and could end up making her sick. She let out a sigh and leaned back. “It would probably be best if we were to mate before the celebration. To not be so may cause even more issues than there probably already will be.” 

“Problems such as?” 

She ran her hand over her face. “Listen, a lot of wolves and I do mean a lot of them are racist towards humans. To use humans as playthings or entertainment is fine and is encouraged as there are so many of them around but to breed with them or to even be mated to one is considered to be disgusting and looked down upon. I already get trouble for being what I am. But I have dealt with that and can handle it. But there may be issues and maybe even a fight if we were to show up at a gathering or even the celebration unbonded.” She rolled her eyes slightly. “Well there very well may be a fight anyways.” 

“How many people are there in the pack?” He asked her as he finished his plate. 

“Eighty-six.” She took a sip of her water at his surprised expression. “You met the inner immediate pack, which is only twelve of us. Excluding of course my parents and myself. So fifteen in total.” She finished her meal and watched as he seemed to try and process everything. She took their plates and her glass. “Of course that is just those who can actually make it to the meets and are in Romania. The entire pack as a whole is much bigger.” She turned her back to him as a smile played on her lips as she continued. “As a whole the pack is two hundred sixty-four.” She turned and saw as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“And what countries does that include?” He turned his head to look at her. It was clear he was unamused by her smug expression. 

“Germany, Slovakia, Greece, Serbia, Austria, Denmark, the UK, and half of Ukraine.”

“Why half?”

“The half is belongs to the Russian pack.”

“The Russian pack, how big is their pack?”

“Vlad’s pack..” She paused thinking about it, “Last I had heard it was one hundred nine.” There was also the African and South American packs but those weren’t exclusively seen as wolves, more like shifters. But she considered them wolves even if most tried to not think of them as such. But Wilson didn’t need to know about them.

She walked over to the entertainment area and sat on the couch. She watched him as he got up and walked over with a slow carefulness. “You resent how I hurt you.”

He sat down with a flinch though he had tried to hide it. “Why do you say that?” 

She crossed her knee over the other. “I know the air of resentment. I grew up with it. Lying to me isn’t going to get you anywhere.” 

“Yes. I resent that I was put to trial and maimed. That _you_  did the most damage, acted like you were going to kill me even after following your rules for trial.” His tone changing speaking as he had when they had been in the restaurant. “I am unhappy by these laws and obligations. 

“You are unhappy to be under the rule of another Alpha.” She tried to keep herself from snapping and just barely managed it.

“Yes.” He said just as quickly back at her.

“Do you resent being tied with me?” Her voice going hard.

“No.” His tone was firm and he told the truth. “I do not and will not resent our mating, our bonding and will come from our lives.” 

Since they were being honest with each other she might as well push what had been pulling at her. “What do you do for work?” 

“I distri-” 

She shook her head and let out a warning growl deep in her chest. “ _ _Not that.__ ” Her yes narrowed on him. “Yes that is true that is what you do but I want to __truth__. I won’t bond with someone who is not wholly truthful with me.” She got up and began walking. “I will not stay and be lied to.” She would leave right then and there and he could go back to the States. 

Her wrist was grabbed and she tried to tug it away but his grip was strong. “Sit down.” His expression was hard and his tone was just as firm as his grip on her wrist. 

“Fine.” She snapped and pulled her wrist out of his grip which she knew he allowed her to do. She sat back down but she looked at him now with an angry glare. 

He closed his eyes and took a breath, shifting in his seat. The air about him changed. More assertive, commanding, demanding. The look in his eyes as he opened them and trained them on her reminded her the gaze her Father gave to unruly wolves. “I am the Kingpin.”

She was completely surprised, thrown off guard. Her back hit the back of the couch and she licked her lips subconsciously. “Excuse me..” Come again. 

“I am the Kingpin of crime.” He told her in the same hard firm tone, it made his voice drop an octave in timbre. 

She searched his face then got up and slapped him. “Fuck you!” She swore at him in Romanian in rage. She stomped away from him. She could feel panic begin to flutter in her chest. _No, not now, anger. He’s a fucking crimelord!_ “Get out.” She had stopped. “If you are here when I get back I will rip you to shreds.” She grabbed her jacket by the door, throwing the door open then slamming it shut. She was able to push the panic down until she got outside and she stuffed her jacket into a hole before she stripped of her boots, jeans, and shirt. Running down the alley and when she emerged into the street she was wolf.

Panic making her run, she ran until her lungs heaved and her legs were weak. She had managed to find an alcove in the side of building. As she laid inside panting heavily it began to downpour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a cliff hanger ;P Let me know what you think :) Hopefully the next chapter should be up sooner than this one was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Suicidal thoughts, Attempted Suicide, Violence.

Daria arrived at her Father’s shop drenched from the rain. He looked at her and washed his hands, coming over with a large towel and his coat as he herded her into the office. She changed and she was wrapped in the towel and she covered herself in the warm coat.

“What is it my daughter?” He knelt down in front of her and she burst into tears.

“I have to kill him Papa! I have to! He can’t be near the pack.. He isn’t safe! I don’t want to but I have to,” She cried and rambled.

“Breathe, calm down and start from the beginning.” He wiped her tears away and ran a hand over her back. “Now from the beginning.”

She took in another shuddering breath. “We were discussing what would be better before the celebration, about the pack and I asked him about whether or not he resented the fact that he was with me and he was honest. So we were both being honest and I asked him about his work, his __real__  work.” Her tears started again and she began to shake. “Papa, he’s a danger to the pack.”

“What did he say?” The slow firm tone left no argument for refusal.

“He’s a crimelord.” She got up and began pacing. “He’s a fucking crimelord! He-”

“I know.” Her Father interrupted.

She stopped short and turned to him. She licked her lips as she looked at her Father. “What the fuck?” She was not expecting that. She shook her head. This was not happening. “You knew? You didn’t think to tell me? Tell me that my mate is a fucking crimelord?” That is what they had been discussing..

“It was not mine to tell.” He said simply as if it was clear.

“Yes, because unless I pushed he wasn’t going to tell me.”

“I laid out what would happen if he endangered the pack because of his business."

She ran a hand through her wet hair then stripped going back out into the pouring rain and back to the hotel. In wolf form. She went up and got the spare key above the door and went inside. She didn’t find Wilson inside. Considering her warning and how she had spoken she was not surprised to find the table in the entertainment area flipped over. She took a hot shower then dried it before putting it up. She took the catfish out and put it in the oven to bake. Dressing in jeans and tee shirt she went down to the front desk.

“Wilson Fisk, has he scheduled a leave time?” She asked the man.

“Yes miss, six am.”

“Cancel it.” She told him and after a moment of hesitation he did so.

“It is canceled.”

She went up to the room he had taken, different from the one he was originally in. She raised her hand to knock but she heard him speaking.

“I was not able to-- Richard, enough-- I will speak with you when I am home--”

She knocked on the door. She heard him in front of the door, waiting several moments before she watched the shadow in front of the door disappear. She turned away from the door and went into the elevator. Fuck did it hurt. But she had told him to leave. What did she fucking expect? She didn’t give him the chance to even tell her her father knew. She struck him.. Back to the suite she finished preparing dinner, though now she would be eating alone.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed a person who she knew probably didn’t want to speak with her.

Fourth ring and it was picked up. “What?” His tone was sharp with her. Not that she could blame him. “I know it is you Daria. What do you want?”

“Could you convince him to stay? I know you don’t have any reason to.. I,” She sat down heavily on the couch, “We need to be able to talk..”

There was a long pause of silence then finally a sigh from Richard. “I have already tried that. I am sorry Daria.” She heard the sincerity in his tone and knew he was being genuine. Another long pause. She was about to say something when he spoke again. “I will send you his number, I cannot promise anything, but it is the least I can do to help.”

“Thank you Richard.” The call was ended and in the next few minutes she received a text message with Wilson’s phone number.

She didn’t even know how to start..

‘I know you are leaving in the morning..’

She sent the text and stared at the screen, she was never this terrible with coming up with something to say. 

‘My reaction had been harsh’  
‘I should have let you explain and speak’  
‘You will not stay?’

She waited for his response.

She had sat down for dinner when her phone went off. She unlocked the screen and his text was on screen.

‘No.’

She knew with that simple text she would have to go back to New York. Her place in the pack forfeited, to be exiled because it would be seen as she refused to kill him because of his refusal of her.

She wasn’t hungry anymore, packing the food up and setting it in the fridge.

She moved into the bedroom that her stuff in it. She got into the bed. She could feel the tears welling and pain blooming in her chest.

‘I wish you well Wilson’

Her breath hitching as she turned the screen off. Pulled a pillow to her chest and cried. She had fucked everything up. She didn’t even want the mating but now she wouldn’t even have her pack anymore either. She didn’t know when but she had passed out at some point.

Daria woke up as sunlight flooded the room. She got up and her face felt tight, touching her face it was sticky from her tears that she had cried. She could feel that her face was puffy and that she probably looked like shit. 

She forced herself up as her stomach turned as it was empty. She needed to eat. Did she want to? Not really but she wasn’t going to starve herself either.

She saw her phone blinking. She had nine missed calls. Four from Wilson, two from Richard and three from Tali. 

Wilson 10:30pm: ‘Daria, I am willing to talk before I leave. I will be up in ten minutes.’  
Wilson 10:45pm: ‘I am here. Have you left already?’  
Missed call Wilson 10:48pm  
Missed call Wilson 10:50pm  
Wilson 10:57pm: ‘I will try again before I leave for my flight. If you want to talk then that will be the time.’ 

Missed call Richard 11:11pm  
Missed call Richard 11:23pm

Wilson 4:55am: ‘Daria if you want to talk now is the time to do it as I am leaving for my flight back to New York in an hour.’  
Missed call Wilson 5am  
Missed call Wilson 5:27am  
Wilson 5:38am: ‘Goodbye Daria. Give my regards to your family.’ 

Missed call Tali 6:15am  
Missed call Tali 6:35am 

Tali 6:37am: ‘WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?! YOUR MATE IS GETTING ON A PRIVATE JET TO THE STATES!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!’  
Missed called Tali 6:38am 

She got out of the bed and her phone beeped.

Pa 10:12am: Open the door. Now. 

She stared at the text for about ten seconds longer then she heard the banging on the door. She moved out of the bedroom and towards the door. More banging. “I’m coming!” She opened the door and her father came inside. He was mad. Real mad.

“Daria Nika Lupei Jaeger.” He said in a firm voice then he turned around when she closed the door and she already had tears rolling down her cheeks. His expression softened as she walked over to him and sobbed into his chest. 

“I had.. fallen asleep.. I woke and I saw all the messages.. I didn’t even hear them.. I didn’t hear any of it..” She cried and clung to his jacket. His hand going over her shoulders. 

“Show me.” 

She let go reluctantly and grabbed the cell phone, handing it to him. She stood there, wiping her tears away and sniffling, feeling an absolute idiot and for once her stubbornness and brashness has royally fucked her over.

“Give it two days then you are going back to the states. If he refuses to listen then you know what will be required of you.” He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. “We would be devastated to lose you my daughter.” He kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him tight. “I love you Papa. I love Mum-Ma. I will do my best.” 

He pulled away. “For now, eat, get some sleep. Get rested.” She nodded and he kissed her forehead again. “The ticket will be sent to your phone by the evening.” 

She ate a small bit after he left then she was back in bed. 

The two days passed and she had a single small bag for her travel back to New York. She rested in a hotel for the night and the morning then she made her way to Richard’s office in the early evening. 

“What are you doing here?” Richard asked her as he got up from his desk as she had been sent inside by the woman at the desk outside. “It’s a little late Daria.” Richard was cross with her. 

“I want to see him.” She told him. “I need to see him.” She explained. 

Richard leaned against the front of his desk and thought for a minute. “Alright..” he caved. “But if I tell him it is you he won’t see you. I will just bring you to his office.” He pushed off the desk and walked past her. “I will not stay for whatever it is you have to say to him.”

“It is appreciated that you don’t.” She responded as she followed him out and to his car. 

He stopped and lead her up using a key card then listening to the door and not hearing anyone he gave her a nod, telling her to go inside.

She opened the door and went into the great room with the large desk at the end. He was working on a computer.

“I am busy Richard. I will speak with you tomorrow.” His tone was cold and curt, annoyed. 

“Maybe, we could talk now..” She said softly as she got closer.

His head looked up at her, his eyes narrowed on her. “You have wasted your time coming here. Go home.”

She knew this could happen, she knew he could reject her right on the spot but if she didn’t try then that would mean that she didn’t give a shit about her family or pack. She moved closer to the desk. “No. Wilson we need to talk.”

“You had your chance to speak with me Daria. You had made your choice clear. You-” 

“No I did not.” She snapped at him, voice rising. “I had passed out after the pain hit me. I had cried until I passed out. I wasn’t even aware of any of it until I woke up just past ten am! Why would I think you would reconsider your answer after leaving such an absolute text.” She could feel the tears edging in her vision. “If you refuse me then tell me fucking now. I will walk out that door and you will never see me again.” Now the tears were falling and she hated herself for it. 

“Enough with your tears. They do not sway me.” He told her coldly. 

She closed her eyes and only half stopped the sob that rose in her chest. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away. She felt sick. She forcibly composed herself a little and turned around again. “Then this is your refusal of me?” 

“What seems to be unclear?” He snapped at her, anger rising in is tone.

“A refusal means death.” She echoed what she had told him at the trial. Shaking her head after a moment. “I won’t. I cannot kill you.”

“What is your alternative?” Pure curiosity seemed to drive the question.

“I walk out that door with your refusal and my ties with the pack is severed. I am exiled. I will have two weeks to find a place, a job then settle before the pack severs all complete ties with me.” She told him even as doing so made her ill and had her stomach rolling. She palmed her tears away. “And it’s not an alternative. I won’t kill you. I won’t.” She stood firm in that. Daria wasn’t a killer. She couldn’t just kill. She knew at the trial it was a must but this.. No, she would take the pain of exile. 

At least for a couple of years before she committed suicide as most exiled wolves did. Or she could forfeit all of that and do it when she got back to her hotel. 

“My mind is made Daria.” He told her. 

She wiped her tears away and gave him a small smile. “Okay. I understand. I wish you well Wilson. Goodbye.” She turned and she walked away then out the door. 

Richard was by the elevator and seeing her face his own fell. He let her into the elevator with his key card and brought her to the lobby. She gave him a smile. “Goodbye Richard.” She walked out of the building, went to the drug store getting some sleeping pills, putting them into hotel before she went out again and bought a two bottles of Bourbon. 

She called her Father, but it went to voicemail just as she had hoped it would. “Hi Pa and Mum-ma, I couldn’t do it..” She was crying again, “I am sorry. I couldn’t kill him. I wouldn’t.. I am so sorry.. I love you both so much. Please.. forgive me.. I love you..” She hung up and turned the radio on in the bedroom. 

She opened the first bottle of alcohol and downed a quarter of it before she opened the first bottle of thirty-two pills. Hands shaking as she put eight pills in her palm, closing her eyes she put them into her mouth all at once and took a large gulp of the alcohol before taking another eight then more alcohol. Continued two more times and then downing the rest of the bottle. She felt sick. But she sent a text to her cousin, her best friend and sister.

‘I love you Tali. Please be with my parents in this time.. Forgive me for my cowardice’

She opened the second bottle and after another sixteen the bottle dropped from her hand and so did the bottle of pills. She closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. The sick feeling was gone and she let herself be dragged down.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Wilson sat in his chair, anger still running through his veins as he watched her leave. What happened to her and her kind was no longer his concern. He would leave the pack alone as they would have no interference with his work and business dealings. He wasn’t changing his mind just because she came here. He went back to him work. 

“You fucking coward!” Richard slammed the door behind him and stormed into his office. “Go **after her**!”

“I have said all the needed to be said. She made her choice.” His tone cold.

“Get your arrogant self-righteous head out of your ass, suck up that fucking pride of yours and go and talk with her! She is your MATE!” Richard spat and yelled at him.

“You-” 

“No! You will shut up for once and fucking listen! She came back from her home to see you. To try and talk with you and couldn’t have given her five bloody fucking minutes! You have given people longer than what you gave her to beg for a second chance to live and make it up to you. I know you have listened to people for longer for a third!” He ranted and Wilson let him. Finally his face twisted into a snarl. “You miss your chance for actual happiness again and you're a damned coward! So what if she had an outburst at finding out. What sane fucking person wouldn’t! I doubt Mother had been sunshine and daisies about finding out. No I can bet half my life she was upset with you and needed time to cool off and let the information sink in.” 

The mention of his first mate stung, but Richard was not wrong. Vanessa had been quite cross with him, had threatened to leave him. Until she had calmed down. His anger simmered. “Alright. I will go see her. I will speak with her.” 

“Good. Do it tonight. Not tomorrow. Tonight.” Richard told him and when he gave a nod of agreement Richard left slamming the door behind him. 

Wilson picked up his phone and made a couple of phone calls inquiring where she was staying until he got a call back stating which hotel she was staying in and the room number. 

He arrived at the hotel just after eight thirty. He got the key card from the desk and went up to her floor. He knocked but heard no one answer, no movement. So he opened the door and as he walked in he could hear music coming from the bedroom.

“Daria?” He called over the music, announcing himself. “I was rash in my decision.” He moved closer and knocked on the closed door. “Daria, come out and we can talk.” 

Suddenly an awful sinking feeling happened. He had felt it before. He opened the door and turned the light on. Seeing the pills and the two bottles of alcohol and empty other bottle of pills he ran forward to her side. “Daria!” He yelled in panic. He checked her pulse and it was thready at best. He shoved her phone into his pocket then picked her up. He went down to his car. “ER NOW!” 

His driver drove to the nearest emergency hospital and was brushing away the tears on her face. “Stay here Daria. Do not fucking die on me.” He got out of the car and rushed into the entrance. “I need help! Please!" 

Several nurses ran over to him and with a gurney. “What happened?”

“I found her and there were pills and alcohol. Please don’t let her die.” He rushed out and they were taking her away and he walked by her until he was stopped. Hearing them talk about an attempted suicide and getting her up and taken care of. 

“You need to stay here sir!” The nurse told him. “We will do everything we can to save her.” 

It was just after nine when her cell phone rang. Pa it said. He picked up. The man speaking German was rushed and in distress. “It is Wilson. Your daughter is in the hospital. They are taking care of her.” 

There was crying in the background and more German being spoken as he knew the Alpha was speaking with his wife. “Call me with update.” 

The line ended.

It was another half hour before a doctor came out looking around and Wilson stood. “Are you the one who came in with her?” 

“Yes. Is she going to be okay? Is she alright?” 

“We were able to pump her stomach, but by the time you got her hear it was touch and go. We almost her. If you had brought in just ten maybe fifteen minutes after you did, we wouldn’t have been to save her. But we were successful in pumping what was left in her stomach and we are flushing her system of what we could not pump out.” He told Wilson. “Are you her mate or do you know who her mate is?” 

“I am her Alpha.” 

“Well I recommend that she stay for seventy-two hours after she is fully cleaned of her system.” 

“That will not be necessary.” 

“Sir, I must try and insist-” 

“When her system is cleaned and she is able to be released I want her released into my care.” He told the man firmly. 

“I will have you sign forms then stating that you understand the risk and that it is against my recommendation.” 

“Fine.” He replied. “Can I see her now though?” His firm tone softening. 

“Yes. You can see her now. She is still out from pills she took.” He told him and lead him to her room. He took the chair and set it beside her bed. He took her hand and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. 

He should have seen the signs. He had driven others to desperation before. He had others that he had been close with who had committed and succeeded in killing themselves. He should have seen it. Her family and pack was everything to her. To be exiled and expelled from their arms and care, he shouldn’t have been so selfish. He closed his eyes and waited for her to wake.

 

                                                -------------------------------------------------------

 

The first thing Daria felt was a hand around hers, a thumb over over the back of it. Then the violent urge to pee. She threw the blanket off her and almost ran until she yelped as something tugged in her arm and she growled as she grabbed the pole and slammed the bathroom door shut, making it just in time to toilet as she shoved her underwear down. 

The bright light in the bathroom had her coming to her senses. Blinking she saw she was in a hospital gown and socks. She looked at what her hand was gripping and saw the pole with the attached saline bag that was almost empty. Her system was being flushed of the pills she took. 

She flushed and washed her hands. Looking in the mirror she looked like shit still. She had a sour taste in her mouth and used some of the water to rinse her mouth out. She turned to the door, hand over the knob taking a breath in then letting it out before opening it. 

Standing by her bed was the doctor. “Miss Jaeger, I am Doctor Kutch, it is good to see you awake and walking. How are you feeling?” 

“A little disoriented and hungry.” She made her way back into the bed and he checked her vitals.

“The disorientation is expected as is the hunger. How are you feeling other than that?” 

She knew exactly what he was asking. “It depends.” 

“On?” he pushed as he stood near her. 

“Who brought me in.” 

“An Alpha. He says that he is yours.” The man paused and looked at a chart. “Wilson Fisk?” 

She gave a nod. “Yes. He is my Alpha. And to answer your question is I am doing fine. I just want to be able to eat.” 

“Well the kitchen is unfortunately closed, but we can try and get you some crackers and juice, pudding or I think we have jello.” 

She shook her head. “No. I will just wait until the kitchen is open. When will I be cleared to leave.” 

The man’s lips drew into a thin line. “Well we were going to keep you for observation but your Alpha insisted that you be released into his care. You will be discharged in the morning.” He paused. “Your Alpha said he would be back soon. A nurse will also be in to give you another bag of saline.” 

So that meant no food. She’d barely eaten in the last days. Biggest meal she had last was lunch with Wilson. “Thank you doctor.” He turned to leave and she had one request. “Could you close the door? Hospitals make me anxious and having it closed will keep me calmer.” 

“Sure.” He left the room and closed the door. 

She turned and found her cell phone. She took a breath and looked at the time. Just after one thirty in the morning. She called her Father. It immediately picked up.

“Allo?”

“Pa..” She breathed out and the tears began again. She had cried more in these days than she had in some years.

“Daria! My beautiful daughter, you are okay? Why? We love you. Do not give us such a fright again!” He scolded her and yet it was half hearted in nature as she could hear how much she had scared them. 

“Scumpi! We love you. Please come home as soon as you can! Call your sister she is worried sick over you.” 

“Your sister took a flight she will be in the states in the day.” He father corrected. 

“Yes. Dear we should let her rest. Call us later our scumpi. We love you.” The call ended. 

She wiped her tears away and leaned back. When she opened her eyes she smelled food. She looked over and there was a big brown bag on her night stand. Wilson stood when she moved to sit up and brought over the rolling tray for the bed and set it in front of her then the bag. She practically tore it open and took out the two cans of soda, then the three containers. Pasta with chunky red sauce, the next had six large meatballs and the next had slices of scali bread and butter. And it was all hot still. “I don’t want to know how you got this at this time of night, but thank you.” She dug in and it felt so good to be able to actually eat. She sat back when it was gone, wiping her mouth and taking a sip of the orange soda. 

He was silent the entire time she ate. When she was finally settled back against the pillow still sitting up is when he spoke. “I almost lost you..” His voice was low and quiet and if it weren’t for her hearing she would have missed it.

“Cannot lose something you did not want.” She said almost harshly.

He looked up at her. “I allowed my pride and hurt to cloud my judgment.”

“What made you change your mind then?” She had an inking it was Richard. 

“Richard, his intentions were good.” He looked down again. “If I had been just ten minutes later they told me you would have died.”

“You were in my hotel to talk?” She asked him slowly. 

“Yes. I had let myself in. I wanted to wait for you when you did not answer. I heard the radio in the bedroom and tried to get you to talk to me. I went inside when I felt.. ill.. It was a feeling I felt before Vanessa passed.. When I could not wake you I brought you to the ER. Your parents called after you were brought in.” 

“I spoke with them. My cousin Tali will be here in the city by the end of the day.” She told him and he gave a nod. “Not to bring me back, but she will be angry with me.”

“They will be releasing you in the morning.”

“The doctor told me I am to be released into your care against his advice to hold me.”

“You took such extreme measures because of me. You told me the consequences and I did not realize just what that would mean for you.” He pulled the chair closer and she eyed him almost suspiciously. “I do wish for us to talk.” 

“Aren’t we doing that now?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, we are. I do not reject you.” She rolled her eyes at him. “No, Daria I mean it. We will go by your terms. I will take a sabbatical. We can go back. That is if you want me to.” 

“You earned my acceptance or do you not remember that?” She was tired but still she managed to snap at him. 

“Yes I remember. But I also recall you were the one who told me to get out.” He countered.

She deflated. “I did..”

“Vanessa,” he began and it made her look at him, “She had threatened to take Richard and leave me.” His gaze was on the bed. “She had been so angry with me. It had been almost two days before she spoke to me again. She had made me promise not to get Richard involved and that if I could promise her that then she would forgive me and I would not miss our son’s birth because of business.” 

She was surprised by his openness, it was not a story she was expecting at all. To talk about his dead mate must have been hard for him. “I used to hear horrible things in the paper about The Kingpin. I some of them could have been the media in general being horrible as American media is. But I got afraid for the pack.. I did not know that my Father already knew. I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly.”

“I do not blame you for your reaction.” Slowly he took her hand and she allowed him to hold it. “I should have allowed you the time to cool off. I should not have blown you off when you tried to speak with me.” 

She pulled her hand from his and pushed the table back but it only moved an inch, he moved it away. Grabbing the pole she rushed herself into the bathroom. The bag was almost half empty. And her temperature was returning to normal. She was going to run through the rest of the saline bag easily now. She came out of the bathroom and once seated she hit the call button. It took a couple of minutes for nurse to come in but she was already up and into the bathroom again. 

“Do I have to finish this bag? I mean seriously I am peeing like a freaking ostrich.” 

The nurse checked her vitals and frowned a little. “I run a bit hot. It should be noted by the doctor on my chart.” She looked at the chart and nodded. 

“You will have this bag to finish then one more.” 

“You cannot be serious? He wants me on three bags of saline?" 

“Four. And with how much was in your system it is a precaution.”

“And if I refuse the fourth bag?”

“Daria,” Wilson began. 

“No, seriously this one is already making me feel like my bladder is going to explode.” She protested it.

“Refusal is noted on your chart and the doctor will deal with it when he arrives in the morning.”

“Then put me down for refusal.” She got up again and used the bathroom. When she came out the nurse was gone.

“The nurse informed me it was wise that you follow what the doctor has ordered for your treatment.” Wilson told her as she sat back down on the bed.

“Yeah well I don’t need it. I am already fine enough to leave. I hate hospitals, I really do.” She settled herself down and if she knew it wouldn’t get her in trouble she would have taken the I.V out herself. “The doctor also doesn’t _know_  what I am so therefore he cannot know that two bags and some sleep would have sufficed.” She huffed out annoyed. Of course she answered her own question and reason of why four bags is what is needed because she is believed to be only human. 

“Would you be able to get sleep if I turned the lights out?” He wondered. 

“Yes. Just leave the bathroom door cracked and with the light on so that I can find it when I have to get up again.” She laid as best she could without injuring her arm and pulling the blanket up. 

She was up again eight more times at bag became empty and she had to ring the nurse. She took the bag and line away but the I.V stayed. “Take it out.” 

“It cannot be taken out until you are being discharged.” The nurse stated and left. 

Four more trips to the bathroom and the doctor finally came. “Can I leave now?” She nearly growled out. 

“You refused the last bag to flush your system.” 

“Check me. I am fine.” 

Her vitals were checked and she was given a cup to use to make sure she was completely fine.

‘I will be at the airport at seven in the evening.’ 

Two hours and the doctor came back. “Alright you are cleared to be discharged. The only thing that needs to be done is the paperwork. There will be outreach information as well as recommended assistance.” 

“I won’t need it.” She said as the I.V line was finally being removed from her arm. They both left the room when she was given her clothes. Another half hour before she was walking out of the hospital and into a waiting car with Wilson. “Guessing the hotel is a no.” 

“Correct.” He confirmed. 

She let out a sigh then her phone began chirping. He looked at her with an inquiring raise of an eyebrow as her face scrunched up with displeasure. She turned the reminder off and shook her head, dismissing what it was so that she wouldn’t have to tell him. He wasn’t going to push which was good. “So where will I be staying now and will there be room for my cousin to stay as well?” 

“Yes. There will be ample space for the both of you.” His tone was nonchalant but she had an inkling that she may not like where it was that he was bringing her. 

They pulled up to a building with a doorman, the building was sheer glass, glinting in the sun light. She walked in with him and the interior of the lobby was modern and all business. He pulled a black card from his wallet and tapped it to a scanner on the wall with the buttons. The elevator gave a soft ding and began going up. There was a small entry way to the door which he opened with the other side of the card and the door opened. Still she was suspicious of him but he was waiting for her to go in so she did. Her breath caught at the large open space. She smiled as she saw the walls were windows. You could see the whole damn city from where they were. 

She walked up to the window and just could not stop the large grin on her face. “Beautiful,” She breathed as she looked out and watched a small flock of birds go by. 

She walked around and found a balcony, opening it she could feel a small breeze. It had been hot before they even got into the building and this was just- _breathtaking._ He came out after several minutes.

“You approve?” he asked her. She looked up at him and found an inquiring raise of an eyebrow. 

“I haven’t even see the rest, but yes- yes I very much approve.” She adored the feel of the openness. _Oh rain storms were going to look **amazing.**_ “You live here?” She asked as she looked at him. 

“On occasion. This is one of a few locations I have around the city. My home is outside of the city.” He told her with confidence and ease. 

There was a difference in how he held himself, the manner in which he spoke, the air about him. Relaxed, in control and _in command._  

The railings were high to be custom to his height she guessed. “You will have a card in a couple of hours. It will be your access to this penthouse. There will be food arriving in the next hour for you. And a car will provided for your cousin.” 

“She’s going to think she is going to be kidnapped.” She tone giving a hint of laughter. She gave a small chuckle. “Richard could pick her up. I’ve shown her Richard’s picture so she’ll know his face.” 

“From only a picture?” 

“We have good memories. Especially when it comes to faces.” The mention of Richard seemed to sour his mood slightly. “What is it? And do not say nothing.” 

“I do not think that is wise. I would be more comfortable with sending a car.” He was trying to push the subject off by walking back inside but she followed. 

“Why is it an issue? I mean she-” Something clicked in her and she gave a snort. “Of course. You do not want Richard around anymore wolves then me. And you don’t even want that.” She gave a nod. “I should go with the car then. Make sure she is okay and doesn’t get lost.” 

“That is n-” 

“No. Do not tell me that is not what you meant. That is _exactly_  what you meant Wilson.” She clicked her tongue and went back out onto balcony. Her phone chirped and she opened it. 

‘I hope you have food for me and a bed. Ugh, I hate flying. The jerk next to me has not shut up. No sleep :( I can’t wait to see you. Hug you.’

She loved Tali. 

‘And kick your ass. Definitely going kick your ass.’ 

She smiled at that. ‘I know. I love you too. Food and bed will be provided then we can see the sights the day after tomorrow.’ 

She jumped when a man tapped her on the shoulder. “I apologize miss Jaeger. Your food is in the kitchen.” 

“Who are you?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

“Nickels. I am part of Fisk’s security team.” 

Her mouth formed a thin line. Of course he was. “And where is he?” 

“He stepped out for a few minutes.” She was informed. 

She went inside and sat at the table with her cheesy lasagna and chicken parmesan. The man turned and she snapped a picture of him and another guard that came up. ‘He has a security team. I am being babysat.’ 

‘Ick. Are they going to be there when I am there?’ 

‘I will explore around and if they come near your I will break their faces.’ *Inserts an angry emote and a fighting emote* 

‘ :D I know you will. You will show them who top dog is.’ 

‘Hell yeah.’ 

She ate and decided to explore around. When she was done she was given a card. It was like Wilson’s. Nickels went to follow her up the stairs and she turned on her heel on the third step. “No. There are going to problems if you are following me around everywhere. We are in a _secured_  building in a _skyscraper_ there is no threat. If there was then your boss wouldn’t have left me now would he have? No. So go down and do whatever you security people do.” He didn’t react as he moved away. 

On the second was like a whole new apartment, penthouse. It even had the balconies. This where she and Tali would stay. 

‘My calendar went off. Is it tomorrow?’ 

‘Yeah. I am going to need you.’ 

‘Of course. So a no on..’ 

‘Yes.’ She was going to bring it up to him but his comment had stung in just the right way that made her keep the rest of her thoughts to herself. Tali was good person. She was soft spoken and kind, comfort seeking and always looking to make others happy. She had thought that Richard could take Tali sight seeing for the day, maybe take her to a carnival or a show while her heat was taken care of. While her and Wilson bonded. 

She made her way into the Master bedroom and sat on the bed. She took her shoes off and looked at the reminder: **HEAT DAY **.****  Daria brought her knees up to her chest and looked at her screen. She needed a run.. But there wasn’t anywhere she could run. She looked up her location and found out that the place had a gym. She called the lobby and asked what floor the gym was on and if work out clothes could be waiting for her on one of the benches in the bathroom. They asked for her sizing and she told them. The woman on the phone told her it would there in a half hour. She grabbed her headphones and headed down to the gym, using the private entrance on the second floor so that she wasn’t followed to the gym. 

In the changing room she found a set of clothes with her last name on a nice folded paper for her to put on. This was not something she was used to. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun then she put on her tunes from her phone and chose a treadmill for a changing terrain. Starting out a trot, jog then into a running pace soon after. She ran for four hours. A couple of others came and gone while she ran and she paid them no mind as her mind was focused on blowing off the need to run. 

She slowed when Wilson made his presence obvious, having had a slight tug for almost twenty minutes. She pulled her headphones out and she was covered in sweat. Her breathing a little faster as slowed to a walking pace. 

“I have spoken to Richard. He is willing to pick up your cousin.” He was looking out the window until he turned to look at her. “If that is what you still want.” 

“I will not discuss this here.” She stopped and got off the machine. She grabbed her clothes and went into the elevator with him. When she walked into the doors she saw the two men dressed in black and white suits, her reaction was to growl at them. After Wilson came in they left. 

She opened the fridge and took out a water. She drank some then glared at Wilson. “Do you have any idea _why_  I wanted Richard to pick Tali up?” 

“I have an idea.” His tone was bored sounding, his body turning to watch the changing of color of the sky with evening coming. 

Anger rose up in her breast and she threw the water bottle at his head. A small part of her satisfied that it hit him squarely on the side of the head above his ear. She didn’t give him a second to react as she yelled at him in Russian. “Rрёбаный идиот! Yтром я хожу в течка!” _~~Fucking moron! Tomorrow I go in heat!~~_ She threw up her hands and stomped past him. He grabbed her upper arm and she turned on her heel to snap her teeth at him, pulling her arm from his hand. “I will be picking my cousin up.” She continued to move towards the stairs. “By myself!” 

Her arm was grabbed again and she growled at him, low, deep and rumbling in her chest. Lip raising slightly to bare her teeth. “Let. Me. Go.” She tried to tug her arm away from him. 

“No.” His tone as firm as his grip. 

“You do _not_  want to do this right. Release my fucking arm Wilson.” Her voice snapping like a dry branch. His grip still held. “I have no qualms over kicking you in the balls.” Her muscles tensing for a fight. “I will not _warn_  you again. Release me.” If she had to fight him she verily would. He would be the _biggest_  she had ever fought, but she had taken hits and beaten men twice her size and thrice her age. His grip tightened. 

Her eyes narrowed on him. _He made his ** **choice****._ She moved on her heel and moved around him, driving her heel into the back of his knee hard and he went down to that knee. Before she could move to kick him in the head she was pulled but she used the movement and with a small but sharp stinging turn of her arm she was able to bring her other knee to cheek. The front of her shirt was grabbed in his fist and she was slammed onto the ground. Her head bouncing off the floor which she let out a small yelp for. Her vision saw stars but there was the growl deep and rising in her throat. Daria could smell blood. Her hands tried to get him to release her as her tongue lashed out swears in Romanian, German and Russian. He lifted her half a foot off the ground and slamming her back down. While she was dazed he released her and turned his back to her. 

As she rolled onto her hands and toes she turned. She growled deeply in her chest and ran at him. He turned and raised his arm as leapt at him. “ **Enough**.” He bellowed at her as she hit the wall with his sweeping arm motion, a soft yelp leaving her from impact. 

Her sides heaving as she got up from the floor. Ears splayed back as she showed all her teeth at the Alpha. 

“Enough, Daria. I will not fight you. When you are _calm_  we will talk.” She moved as he moved and he did not show her his back again. He left the penthouse and she slammed into the doors with her shoulder and the door didn’t budge. She scratched and dug at the door and when it was obvious he was not coming back in she went after the water bottle. Taking all of her anger out on the plastic until there was just plastic around and a puddle. She went up the stairs and paced, going down the stairs and doing the same until she had worn herself out a little. 

Finally going up and laying out on the bed, head on her crossed paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the others. But please feel free to let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Daria had slept through the night with her cousin’s arm draped over her and her chest to her back. When she woke in the morning she was human again. Getting out of the bed she noticed the sun wasn’t even over the horizon yet. Tali rolled over and pulled the comforter over her shoulder, sighing in her sleep. Daria took the shoes off and everything else before she began a warm shower. She grabbed a change of clothes from her bag that her cousin brought up for her and dressed herself. Her ribs hurt on the side that connected with the wall. Her back was stiff and sore. The back of her skull was definitely bruised as well as the upper part of her arm from where she had twisted in Wilson’s grip. 

She was careful in brushing out her hair and putting it up. She couldn’t find any coffee in the kitchen and there wasn’t much in the kitchen at all. So Daria made her way downstairs, her feet silent as moved into the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee and took a mug, adding cream, sugar and just a half a pinch of salt. She made herself breakfast as she would have an appetite later when she took Tali out for breakfast. Watched as a couple men came out and into view, the security team. She took her breakfast and coffee out on the balcony. She didn’t want to speak to the guards. 

The air was nice, not yet too warm. She turned her head just slightly when she heard the door to the balcony close. She knew it was Wilson. 

There was silence as she finished her breakfast. She went back inside, washing her dishes. He joined her in the kitchen after several minutes. “If you are waiting on an apology you aren’t getting it.” She told him in an annoyed tone. 

“Your cousin told me that you would not apologize.” Seeing her expression he continued. “Yes we spoke. She informed me that you have the tenancy to get into fights before your heats, especially when it involves Alphas. She had said she would have been surprised if we hadn’t fought or you had not chosen a fight with one of my security team.” His tone bemused. He turned to her and she could make out the shadow of a bruise on his cheek, which satisfied her. “I will leave it to you Daria whether or not you wish to bond today.” 

She knew as well as he damn well knew it wouldn’t just be a bonding because of her heat that was probably going to hit her hard right after she took her cousin to breakfast. But perhaps it would make things easier. She knew most people even nowadays bonded within the first week of knowing. And they were going far beyond that. 

Richard had picked Tali up last night and she said they had hit it off well. She was in debate over what she would do. “I’ll think it over.” Was her only response before she went back upstairs and found that Tali was in the shower. When she came out she already had her wallet and cards on her as well as her phone. “I’m taking you out for breakfast. It’s my favorite spot.” She told her. 

“Perfect.” She smiled and they went downstairs. She saw a set of keys on the table and grabbed them since she knew how to drive in this city. It took them almost twenty minutes to get to the diner but she grabbed a booth in the back so that they would have privacy while they talked. 

They ordered and Tali ordered a milkshake with her breakfast. “Okay so talk. What is the plan for today?” Tali asked her when the waitress left them.

Daria shook her head. “Honestly I don’t know.” She told her cousin honestly. “If I were to be completely honest I am a little afraid..” 

“Of how big he is?” Tali asked as her brow raised.

“Of being bonded and mated. I don’t want someone to have that sort of control over me..” 

Tali’s expression softened, she was one of few people who saw this vulnerable side of her. Her hand reached across and took her hand, her thumb going over Daria’s knuckles. “Yeah but you are a Beta, Dar. It works a little differently, it’s not wholly like it would be for me. You are able to fight that control and keep that Alpha of yours in check and on his toes.” She smiled a little. “You are going to have to bond with him sooner or later. Might as well be sooner, right?”

Daria let out a sigh and thought about as their food came. 

Finally as she finished her food she picked up her cell phone and texted Richard. 

‘Would it be too much to ask if you were to take my cousin out for the day? Bring her to a couple of museums?’ 

‘Not at all. My day is clear. Did you want to bring her to other sights around tomorrow?’ 

‘Yes I did. Thank you. It is appreciated.’ 

‘I can pick her up in an hour.’

“Richard will pick you up in an hour to bring you to a gallery or a museum.”

Tali instantly smiled. “He seems like a sweetheart.” 

“You spent maybe an hour with him, just don’t get your hopes up.” She saw that glint in her eyes and she shook her head as she let out a laugh. “No Tali, none of that.” 

“What I could say I had _fun_  with an American Alpha.”

She let out a sigh. “He’s not.” Her voice lowered. “Richard’s on suppressants, scents. He’s just like you.”

She pouted for a moment then shrugged. “Alright. That’s fine.” 

“You do what you want cousin. If you think he’ll be good then that is on you. But I do not want any details I do not need about it.” 

“It would be creepy huh?” She gave a laugh. 

“More like awkward.” She laughed with her. 

Finally they got the check and she paid. As she and Tali walked near the entrance, the two men in their late forties who had been talking grossly about them they spoke.

“So gross.” Daria face was in a disgusted look as she passed them.

“Such rudeness.” Tali said as they left through the door then when they got into car they cracked up. “Their faces!” Tali howled with giggles.

As they got to penthouse and up inside she found Nickels outside the door. She let Tali inside then with her foot in the door she turned to the brunette. “Is Fisk here?” She asked him. 

He turned his head to look at her. “No, I am sure he will be back shortly. Is that all that you needed?” 

She gave a nod and went inside. Upstairs she found Tali changing. She had on her favorite skirt and a low cut top as well as a necklace that drew attention to her chest. She rolled her eyes. “You don’t need that to make him interested,” She shook her head, then went into her bag, “But I would wear this shirt instead.” 

Tali grinned and put on her flats. “I am sure we will have fun.” She gave her cousin a wink then she was out the door. 

She put on the work out clothes and decided to hit the gym. She used the treadmill and the weight bench until her stomach growled at her. She saw the time and it was just after one in the afternoon. She finished her lunch, let it sit, attempting to read a book until she just could not sit anymore. The woman at the desk yesterday had told her that there was a swimming pool so she headed down. She didn’t actually have a bathing suit so she went in with her sports bra and a pair of black hip high boy shorts underwear. 

She loved to swim, so it brightened her mood. She was at the other end of the pool when she came up for air, turning she saw Wilson. She swam over, a smile hinting on her lips as she rested her arms over the edge of the pool. “I didn’t know you were back.”

“I am.” He sat as he looked at her. “I got a call saying that my guest was exhibiting inappropriate behavior in the pool.” 

Daria frowned and looked to the pool. “I’ve only been swimming.” 

“In your underwear.” 

She looked down at herself. She didn’t see an issue with it. “What do they think bathing suits are?” She gave a shrug and pulled herself out of the pool. She could feel his gaze over her and she didn’t even try to hide herself as began trying off her hair then she wrapped the towel around herself and grabbed her clothes from the chair. “It is not like I was nude. If I had been in a bathing suit it would have been fine. But bathing suits are just glorified underwear and they usually cover even less than underwear does. Or they are glorified lingerie.” She complained as she was in the elevator with him. “Americans need to loosen up a bit.” 

Once inside she spoke. “I am going to shower. Chlorine smells awful when it dries on the skin.” She walked and went into the first floor’s master bedroom and used the large standing shower. She washed, taking time to finally relax. She could do this. It was needed and it was either here or before the celebration as she guessed none of the pack knew of her attempt and her Father would keep it that way or else she would get even more shit from the pack. 

She towel dried her hair until it was not dripping then she wrapped herself in one of the towels. She knew her temperature was spiking from the heat settling into her body. It was about time too, though her trying to do anything to make sure she didn’t get hit suddenly with it probably prolonged it. Walking quietly she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water and a peach.

She walked over to entertainment area and picked her book back up as she ate her peach. Wilson came down from upstairs clearly he had expected her to be upstairs and he watched her. “What took you so long?” She asked as she put her book aside. She got up and walked up to him. “Are we doing this or not? Cause I have no idea what time my cousin is coming back and I really don’t want her coming back and being alone.” She placed a hand on her hip and pushed it out to the side slightly as her head tilted up slightly to look at him. 

Her body was hot, itching to be touched, she could feel the slick on her inner thighs and it annoyed the hell out of her. It took all her will not to jump him. She walked to the bedroom, when inside she moved and sat up on the bed. It was a little high so she had to pull her knee up high to get on. She leaned back on her hands as her eyes followed him into the room. Wilson removed his suit jacket setting it aside as he came over to her, his hand moved over her cheek cupping it as his thumb tipped her face up. He came down and when his lips touched hers the kiss was slow. Her chest tightened as she was reminded of the kiss in the forest, at the ritual. It went straight through her. 

She adjusted herself and her hands began working on the buttons of his vest. Why he wouldn’t take the damned vest off she had no idea. She got the buttons done and her fingers began working on the ones on his shirt. Daria felt a smile on his lips as she let out a growl of frustration into their kiss. She pulled away just enough to nip his lip as punishment for finding her struggle amusing. A glare in her eyes as he pulled away. He was pulling the vest off then he was unbuttoning the shirt and her frown deepened when he had an undershirt on as well. How many fucking layers did he fucking need? 

“Patience.” He hummed as he stepped back away from the bed to set the shirt down. 

“No.” She retorted back getting off the bed and her hands worked on his belt and the button of his pants. As she pulled the zipper down she sank to her knees. Her fingers hooking into the inside hem of the pants and the hem of his underwear pulled them down. “La naiba,” She breathed out as she saw him. He was bigger than she had thought he would be- by a lot. But she did not hesitate long as her hand circled around him and was getting him into mostly full erectness. He let out a pant, loud to her ears as she leaned forward and licked up his cock, moving her tongue over the head and tip of her tongue swiping under the sensitive crown. _That_  usually made the knees of Alphas weak but he seemed to only groan soft and short. She laid a hand against his thigh while the other still was mostly encircled around the base of his cock as she took him into her mouth. He was thick and she knew it was going to will to take him all the way. 

She hollowed her cheeks and began moving forward taking him slowly into her mouth, using her tongue and a light gentle scraping of her teeth. She heard his little growls as his hand went into her hair, fisting where her skull had bounced off the floor last night but she wasn’t going to pay mind to the dull throb that began. But he wasn’t forcing her forward, not like the others had done. She took a breath in through her nose and moved forward, slowly she took him into her throat. The stretch of her throat bordered on uncomfortable. But she let a moan vibrate from her throat around his cock. His hand tightened and he held her head firmly as he pushed his hips forward. She tensed, about to protest but his movements were slow, pushing only maybe an inch down before his hips moved back resting just at the beginning of her throat. Then he was pushing more down her throat. 

_He was in control._  Taking pleasure and making her accustomed to his size in her tight throat. Slick moving down her inner thighs. Her hand moved from his thigh, going to where both ends of her towel met and her fingers touched her clit. A shiver running through as she moaned around him again. Subconsciously she swallowed around him as she continued to pleasure her nerves. A moan coming from his chest as he pushed further down her throat. “Swallow.” His command gruff. She did as he commanded her to. Pulling back and pushing more down her throat. If she had the ability to whimper she may have done so. She knew she was getting close to orgasm. Wilson fucked her throat slowly and with even pace. Her hand moved from where it was encircled around around his cock and to his leg. She was careful of where his leg was wrapped. 

Nails biting into his skin as she moaned long and lowly, slick dripping from her as her orgasm crashed over. He pulled back, releasing his grip in her hair and she panted hard. Her butt sat on her ankles as she panted. She watched him with a heated gaze as he removed the shirt. Her tongue swiped over her swollen lips and she got up, dropping her towel and sat on the bed. He removed the rest of his clothes and by the time he came over to the bed her orgasm high had subsided.

His hands took her legs above her ankles and pulled her forward. She had a panicked thought that she was going to be pulled off the bed but then Wilson was going to his knees. His lips kissed the inside of her thigh, fingers parting her open for him. Her breath heaved in her chest as his tongue pushed into her channel before it retreated. His strokes were slow, pushing his tongue further into her after each withdrawal. Her hands fisted into the bedding, soft sounds of pleasure coming from her chest. 

Her back arched against the bed as his tongue twisted inside of her and soft cut off whines came from deep in her throat as she clenched around him. Her orgasm crashing again. 

Her chest rising and falling fast as she once more slowly came down from her orgasm. 

His hands were moving her, flipping her onto her stomach further up on the bed. Daria felt the bed dip with his weight then his hands were on her hips, pulling her ass up and forcing her onto her knees. She felt one hand stay on her hip as Wilson began to penetrate her. She let out a grunting whine as she was slowly pulled back as he pushed into her. She gripped the bedding as discomfort bordered on pain. She was tense as he continued to push into her. “Relax Daria, shh, relax.” She struggled to do so. She shook her head but laid her forehead against the bedding. Tears wetting the fabric, his movements stopped to let her adjust. It took some time but she was able to relax enough and Wilson’s cock continued to push into her, stretching to accommodate his size.

When he stopped she felt full. His grip loose as she shifted her hips and tested her discomfort. She had to test it a couple of times before she moved forward and rocked back. He leaned over her and despite his slow rolling thrusts she could feel the pleasure rising deep in her belly. She was going to orgasm again. A moan leaving her chest and throat as her back arched. His thrusts continued even through her orgasm. Pace picking up after her orgasm passed. 

“I am going to knot you Daria, my Beta.” She was going to protest but he moved her hair away from the junction of her shoulder and neck kissing her shoulder until he bit her. 

She felt something pop beneath her skin and she screamed out his name as agony yet intense pleasure went through her body. 

When Daria came to her eyes fluttered and she could feel Wilson filling her. He was kissing her shoulder and murmuring about how good she did. Exhaustion pulled her back under as well as the heat clouding her mind.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

It was just after one in the morning when her heat had broken. Her body finally collapsing and she immediately went to sleep. Wilson washed her body with a facecloth and got as much of his seed out of her as he could. He had seen in her medical record that she was on a strong birth control, so he was not worried of her getting pregnant. But he would get her a day after pill just in case. He got into bed with her just after one thirty, pulling her to his side and she curled into him with a small disgruntled noise of being moved. As Wilson settled he felt contentment and peace go through. Their bond settling. Stronger since they had mated as they were bonded together. Things would get easier.

There was still a long and hard path ahead but this was one thing he did not have to worry over any longer. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Daria’s brow furrowed when sunlight warmed her face as her body had rolled over, uncovering her face as she did so. She rolled onto her back and let out a soft groan. She felt sore. She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked around. This was not the bed she had woken up in yesterday. She bolted upright when all of last night came crashing to her. Her hand going to the bonding spot and hissed in pain as it flared through her. They had bonded and mated last night. She got up and was able to make it to the shower with only a couple of grunts of pain. When she came out there was a pair of clothes for her, ones that she hadn’t brought with her, but she supposed would do. She forwent the shoes, instead putting on some ankle socks. Walking into the kitchen Wilson was putting plates of food on a platter. 

“No need. I am here.” She stated with a yawn. The food was set in front of her as well as a cup of coffee. She didn’t put any salt in coffee this time then began eating. She was half way into the food he had made when she spoke. “Something is bothering you?” At his inquisitive look she waved a hand. “Not through the bond. I have seen that expression on you before. So what is it?” She shoved another forkful of pancakes into her mouth as she waited. 

“Your cousin and my son slept together last night.” His tone clearly unhappy with what he knew. He looked at her before his frown deepened. “You knew.” 

She took a sip of coffee. “I knew that she thought Richard was attractive and that something may have go on later. But it wasn’t a definite.” She lifted her shoulder in half a shrug, the one that didn’t set on fire every time she moved. “I sort of had my own things to deal with.” 

Tali came down the stairs and saw the food. She gave her some and she looked Daria over. “Good, they fit. I was unsure about American sizing.” She spoke to her then lowered her voice to a murmur. “I think he knows what I did..”

“He does.” She replied in the same manner. “Did you have a good day out yesterday?” 

“Oh, yes! Richard took me to a couple of art galleries, a museum and a movie. It was quite wonderful.” She smiled brightly. But she focused on eating. 

“Today we can go to see the Statue of Liberty, do a little shopping and other sight seeing. Tomorrow we can go the Central Park zoo.” She told her.

“No, do not take her to that one.” Wilson chimed in. 

She turned to him. “Why not?” 

“Take her to the Bronx zoo. It has more to see.” 

“You know of my time living in New York I have never been there.” She’s only been to the Central Park zoo because Maria had taken her there. 

“Tomorrow you should take her to the Butterfly Conservatory.” The what? She had no idea what he was talking about. “At the Museum of Natural History.” She shook her head. “I can take you there then tomorrow.”

“And what of today?” Tali asked in a tone that only change minutely, but Daria knew she was asking from thinly veiled concern. 

“I will be joining you today.” He told her, his tone a little sharper than what was necessary. 

Her tongue ran over her teeth and she got up. Her eyes going over to Wilson before she went outside. It was a moment before Wilson joined. “Seriously be fucking nice to Tali. She is family. She had a single night. When she leaves its not like Richard is going to see her again. So be nice.” She folded her arms over her chest. “And don’t you have work and stuff to do?” Her tone barbed.

“I did not have time to tell you yesterday.” He began and she interrupted.

“Tell me what?” She tensed slightly.

“My sabbatical began today.” He was completely as ease. 

“Oh. Alright.” She began walking. “Good. Seriously though be nice to my cousin. It would be good to have her as your ally, not your enemy.” She went back inside and went upstairs. Tali was pacing. “Wilson will be nicer. I am sorry for how he spoke to you.” She noticed she was chewing on her lip. “What are you keeping from me?” She didn’t answer and paced faster. “ _ _Emi.__ ” She persisted in a firmer tone and Tali gave her a pained expression.

Finally she plopped down on the bed letting out a long sigh. “I wasn’t supposed to stay long. I was supposed to stay a day or two then bring you home. With or without your Alpha. Your father… Your father is expecting you back by the day after tomorrow. He basically all but demanded it.” Tali began to shake. 

He used authority on her. She shook her head. “No. I am calling him now. I am getting my cellphone and calling him right now.” She went downstairs and grabbed her cell phone, going back upstairs. 

“Yes, my daughter?” 

“Tali is staying a week. You tell her she is in no rush to bring me home.” She snapped out at him.

“Pardon?” His tone going deep and even over the phone her spine shivered at the _Alpha_  tone. 

“You heard me. I will be home next week.” Her spine straightened, standing up for herself. 

“You do not-” 

“I have bonded. Tali is staying the week. She has off for another month. Another week will be fine.”

“Is that the tone you are going to stay with?” His tone was warning.

“Yes. She is staying the week.” Oh she was in for a tongue lashing when she got home. 

“Put Tali on the phone.” She handed the phone to Tali and she took it with a shaking hand. 

“Hello?” She answered and after a moment she let out a shuddering breath. He had released her. “Thank you.” She said after a couple more moments. 

The phone was handed back to her. “Six days. Then you are home and we talk.” 

“I understand.” She paused for a moment. “Thank you Pa, I love you.” 

“Love you too my daughter.” The line went dead. 

She groaned and sat on the bed putting her head in her hands. “I am so dead when I get home.” 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Tali said as she ran a hand over her back. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Telling your father off is never a good idea..” She mumbled into her hands.

“Her father expected me to bring her home the day after tomorrow.” Tali explained. “But she got it so it is pushed to next week. Six days.” 

“Are you required to be home in six days?” 

“Seven. Tali can stay for six more days. I am to be on a plane in six days.” Daria explained. 

“And to defy it?” Wilson pushed.

She felt Tali tense and she stood, getting between them as she knew Tali has killed before. “You do not defy the Alpha.” Do not push anymore Wilson, was all she could think. 

He gave a nod. “Alright.” He gave them a smile. “Then let allow me the pleasure of showing you New York City Tali.” 

She turned to her cousin and grinned. “Food, shopping and sights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanian:  
> La naiba- Fuck
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
